


you'll shine in slow motion

by keijiorenji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Idol Group AU, M/M, OOC characters, Produce 101 AU, Survival Show AU, because this is a little cracky, cafe worker hinata, kpop au? i guess?, takes place in 2018, they're both born in 1996, title inspired by phoenix - burnout syndromes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiorenji/pseuds/keijiorenji
Summary: ZENKOKU. The name of the new seven-member idol group set to debut through a survival show. Aspiring idol Shoyo Hinata knows he lacks the skills, but auditions to beat his self-proclaimed rival, the prodigal Tobio Kageyama. But when Hinata and Kageyama are both accepted to appear on the show, the competition is tough and the selection process is even tougher.Will Hinata and Kageyama make the final cut?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. my goosebumps won't stop

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! i've been a fan of haikyuu for six years now and i really wanted to write something for it. haikyuu & kpop are actually my main interests, and i thought about mixing the two! if you don't know what produce 101 is, it's a korean survival show where 101 trainees from entertainment companies take part in performances & challenges, and the public votes for the trainees they like best. the top 11 trainees form a group at the end of the show.
> 
> in this fic, there will be only 20 trainees total, because 101 is way too many for me to write! and the final group will have 7 members. i don't own the concept of produce 101 and i just wanted to write about it because i love the idea! 
> 
> notes:
> 
> zenkoku : japanese for "nationals"  
> haruko: "spring tournament"

# June

Sakanoshita Café was usually a peaceful place of work. And this meant that usually, there was time for the staff to talk amongst themselves or lounge against the counters; but on this particular Saturday, one such worker named Shoyo Hinata could not find a single moment to breathe. The weather had been cold up until now, which definitely was the cause of the café’s emptiness throughout the spring months. But with the arrival of early summer was the arrival of customers seeking sweet ice cream, and Shoyo Hinata was simply exhausted.

Hinata wasn’t the type of employee to look for shortcuts or quick breaks wherever he could, and he was by far the most enthusiastic team member at the café. He was loyal to his job, and had worked there ever since graduating from community college a year ago. Hinata had put in the effort to improve at his job, and as a result was…only _slightly_ better than when he’d first started. His waffles didn’t look as good as they should, but he served all of his dishes with a smile. And that was better than nothing, right?

Even if Hinata wasn’t sure what he actually wanted to do with his life.

“Oi, Hinata!” The café’s owner, Keishin Ukai, hurriedly shuffled through his receipts at the counter. “I’m not paying you to stand around dreaming! Get to work!”

“Right! Sorry!” Hinata added one last swirl of raspberry syrup to the sundae he’d been decorating and slid it along the counter to Shimizu. “Table 8!”

“Stay strong, Hinata,” Ennoshita sighed as he walked past Hinata carrying a pile of clean plates. “Only an hour until close.”

“You can do it!” Kinoshita cheered from the waffle maker. “That’s our sunshine!”

“Of course, I won’t let you down,” Hinata’s grin was wide as he turned to check the order screen. “Okay, one pistachio sundae coming up! I’ve got this!”

Forcing himself to stay upbeat and happy to not bring the others down, Hinata got through the rest of his shift with a smile even as his legs threatened to give up on him. His arms felt like they weren’t his own by the time Ennoshita flipped the ‘open’ sign, but there was still the bike ride home. Nevertheless, Hinata clenched his fists and willed his heart to beat harder. He just had to get home, and then he could rest. It was okay to be tired sometimes! He was only human.

Just as Hinata had grabbed his bag from his locker and put on his jacket, one of his co-workers came up to him, coughing gently to alert him of her presence. It was Kiyoko Shimizu, the assistant manager and occasional waitress. Hinata immediately felt self-conscious. He knew he looked like a mess after his eight-hour shift, but somehow Shimizu didn’t.

“Hinata? Do you have a minute?”

“Of course, Shimizu-san,” Hinata blinked the tiredness out of his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

Shimizu shook her head, opening her locker to look inside her bag. After rummaging around for a few seconds, she pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper and held it in her hands. “I hear you sing a lot while you’re working, and you’re pretty good. I saw this ad for a new idol group show online yesterday, and I think you’d be perfect for it.”

“Y-you heard me?” Hinata’s face was scarlet. “O-oh! Um, that’s pretty embarrassing. I mean, I love singing, but I’m no professional or anything-”

“Maybe you don’t need to be,” Shimizu’s voice held more conviction than usual. “A lot of being an idol is personality and charisma. And I’ve heard you sing; you could make it.”

“I’m not good enough to be an _idol_ , Shimizu-san,” Hinata protested. “They’re the best. I just like to sing, I’m not special!”

There was a clatter and then a sigh, and Ennoshita entered the locker room with a mop and bucket. He looked between Shimizu and Hinata with interest. “What’s this we’re talking about?”

“Hinata’s singing,” Shimizu answered.

Ennoshita’s face split with a smile. “Right, Hinata’s pretty good! What about his singing, though?”

“Well,” Shimizu waved the piece of paper with the ad on it before handing it to Ennoshita. “There’s a new idol group survival show, and they’re holding auditions for it right now. The first round is video submissions.”

“And if you’re successful, they’ll call you to audition in Tokyo? Whoa,” Ennoshita whistled. “Let’s see, the show’s called ZENKOKU SELECT, and the group’s going to be called ZENKOKU. Cool. It says here it’s going to have seven members.”

Shimizu turned to Hinata, her eyes burning into him. “And you can be one of them, Hinata.”

Stuttering, Hinata backed away as his face grew red. “I-I _can’t_ , Shimizu-san! I work here, anyway! With you! You know that! We’re literally at work right now!”

“You aren’t planning on working here forever, though,” Shimizu pressed. “We all know that. There is nothing wrong with wanting to stay, but we know you don’t, Hinata.”

“Ukai-san needs me,” Hinata’s voice was weak.

Ennoshita snorted, handing the ad back to Shimizu. “I saw you drop a waffle the other day,” his voice was deadpan. “Ukai-san doesn’t need you that much.”

“But still, if I got on the show I’d have to stop working here. I couldn’t do both. Ukai-san would never-”

“I would never what?” The already crowded locker room felt even smaller as Ukai entered, an unlit cigarette between his teeth. Ennoshita hurriedly slammed the mop and bucket into the storage cupboard.

Shimizu wordlessly handed Ukai the ad. His eyes scanned it quickly, and then he looked up to catch Hinata fidgeting where he stood.

The four stared at each other for a while until Ukai cleared his throat.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” His voice was strong and almost rattled the tiny room. “Tomorrow’s your day off. Hurry up and record that audition video.”

“Ukai-san?” Hinata gaped. “But if I-”

“We’re on a tight schedule, champ,” Ukai pressed the ad into Hinata’s hand. “The application deadline is in three days. Go for it. If you fail, then fine. At least you tried. You can just come back here and make your terrible waffles again.”

“There’s our boss,” Ennoshita laughed. “As blunt as always.”

“Make sure you get a good outfit ready too,” Shimizu added. “And brush your hair.”

“Everyone likes a shirt with a collar. You should get one,” Ukai said thoughtfully.

Ennoshita looked doubtful. “For an idol group audition video?”

“Yes, you – why are you laughing when you can’t even mop? I _know_ it was you, these floors look embarrassing! You kids.” Ukai exhaled deeply. “Ugh. Go on home. Hinata, good luck with that video.”

“Thanks, Ukai-san!” Hinata waved goodbye and ran to the exit, with his heart feeling lighter than usual and tiredness miraculously gone.

The streetlights seemed unusually bright on the bike ride home.

* * *

Not a lot of people knew this about Hinata, but he had wanted to be an idol ever since he was young. While biking through the town as a child he’d passed an electronics store window with a bright TV screen in it, and Hinata had been completely captivated by the images he saw. A short boy, singing and dancing onstage in a group. His impossibly black hair flying out around him as he turned under the lights, his grin wickedly confident.

Hinata felt his grip tighten on the handlebars of his bicycle and the resolve take over his heart. He could be like that, too. He _would_ be like that.

As soon as the new school term started, Hinata begged his friends to practice some songs with him. His friends were in sports clubs, and could only practice with him for a few minutes at a time if that. Hinata’s middle school didn’t have an all-boys singing group, only the girls’ choir, and Hinata loved sitting in on their practices but he couldn’t perform with them. After months of pleading, Hinata’s friends would reluctantly practice with him; but their notes were flat and weak, and their dancing was consistently off beat. Regardless, Hinata made the most of these practices and even continued alone, late into the night.

The school hallways would be full of whispers, everyone talking about the weird kid who sang and danced through idol group songs at lunch. But Hinata’s gaze was on the future, straight out of those big windows that faced the school courtyard. It was from these windows that Hinata watched as the girls’ choir left for prefectural competitions, longing for the day when he could attend one with his own group.

The summer of his final year of middle school, Hinata’s friends had finished with their club activities and agreed to join a local singing contest with him. Giddy with hope, Hinata had even managed to drag three small first-years along, promising them a fun time. Together their vocals were weak and unpolished, high notes flat and falling short, and choreography almost non-existent; but Hinata was sure that they would do great. They were about to stand on stage! Finally, Hinata would have the chance to show everyone just how hard he’d practiced!

Only, their opponents had been ruthlessly strong.

They were a group comprised of five students from Kitagawa Daiichi, another middle school located in Miyagi Prefecture. Their main vocalist, Tobio Kageyama, had a strong and clear voice that commanded all of the attention in the room. His aura hadn’t been that of a junior high student. The audience all sat up straighter as soon as he’d opened his mouth, and Hinata felt an invisible string pulling him towards the stage as he watched from behind the curtains. Kageyama was just that good.

Sure, his voice wasn’t flawless; it would take a few more years to polish, and then Kageyama would be unstoppable. His singing was so strong that it occasionally drowned out the quieter members of Kitagawa Daiichi’s group, but it was otherwise beautiful. A prodigy, they called him. The voice of an angel.

Hinata listened as the judges praised Kageyama, but he knew better than them. He saw Kageyama for what he really was. Someone who watched with cold eyes as Hinata and his friends stumbled all over the stage, forgetting dance moves and missing some lyrics entirely. When Hinata tripped and crashed into a first-year during his solo, Kageyama had turned away from the stage and sighed loud enough for everyone to hear, "What have they been doing for the past few years? They suck. The orange guy especially."

Had Hinata not been worth his time at all?

Kageyama was no angel. A fallen one, sure. But anyone who accepted a first-place trophy with a face like thunder could hardly be heaven-sent.

It had been eight years since then, and Hinata hadn’t been able to shake the pain of Kageyama’s rejection. All Hinata had wanted was to shine, and Kageyama showed him that as long as a star like him was in the sky it would never happen. So Hinata had talked himself out of pursuing music and went to community college. Music wasn’t for everyone. And it looked like music hadn’t been for Kageyama either, seeing as his face wasn’t on billboards all over Japan. In fact, Hinata hadn’t heard a word about Kageyama since.

But had Hinata been right to let Kageyama’s rejection decide his future?

Was it too late to try again?

Hinata’s bedroom curtains fluttered lightly in the breeze, the bright circle of the moon encouraging.

_You can do it._

That night Hinata had a dream. He was shining under the lights, confetti falling all around him.

* * *

Hinata woke up just before midday the next day, having blissfully caught up on his sleep. After eating a quick breakfast of toast and fruit, Hinata threw on some random clothes from his closet and left for the mall on the outskirts of town. Shimizu was right – a nice outfit was important! Idols all dressed nicely, and Hinata had to start caring about his fashion choices! Half an hour later Hinata had arrived, and after locking up his bike he walked into the first store he saw.

Hinata glanced around the store. It was split into men’s and women’s, and a few workers milled around looking for items to tidy. Thankfully the store was empty, giving Hinata time to walk through the racks and admire the mannequins’ outfits. _Maybe I could get some faux-leather pants_ , Hinata mused, fingers stroking a pair. _Idols love leather pants._

After five minutes of flicking through racks and sighing, Hinata was ready to give up. What was wrong with his gym shorts and best white t-shirt, anyway? How was Hinata meant to know what-

“-Sorry, can I help you with anything?”

Hinata spun around and was met with the sight of a young man. His hair was dark brown and styled with an almost-golden brown flick at the front. The man was short, shorter than Hinata, but his shoulders were broad and muscled, even though his body itself was slim and toned. Most importantly though, his outfit was cool; straight blue jeans with a navy quarter-zip sweatshirt, and a pair of platform white sneakers on his feet. Hinata clapped his hands together.

“Wow! A deity!” Hinata squeaked. “Please help me pick a cool outfit like yours!”

The guy tilted his head, but moments later his face split into a friendly smile. “Sure! I’d be happy to! I’m Nishinoya, welcome to Chidoriyama’s. Where will you be wearing this outfit to?” Nishinoya gestured for Hinata to follow him, and together they walked further into the men’s section.

“I have to…sort of record a…video audition,” Hinata’s voice was shy. “For a new survival show. They’re going to form a seven-member boy group called ZENKOKU, so I’m auditioning!”

“Cool, cool!” Nishinoya was positively beaming. “Seven members? That’s a cool number too! And the group name’s totally sick! I can see you as an idol, you know? You have that kind of cute member vibe! Noya believes in you!”

“That’s nice of you,” red-cheeked, Hinata avoided eye contact. “I’m not so sure about that, though. I don’t know if they’ll like me, but everyone is being really encouraging, and my co-workers told me to sign up. I feel like they’d want people like you, Noya-san.” Hinata gestured at Nishinoya’s put-together outfit and styled hair. “You already look like an idol.”

Nishinoya burst out laughing as soon as Hinata had finished. “You’re too cute! You really think I could be an idol? Well, let’s see about that.” With a mischievous twinkle of his eyes, Nishinoya stopped in front of a rack and pulled off a bright orange t-shirt. Then from an adjacent shelf, a pair of blue jeans.

“Your hair really is something special,” Nishinoya held out the t-shirt, “So we’ll match it. Orange is your colour! Now to finish the look, we’ll go for some mid-blue jeans. You have a great figure that’s being hidden right now, so I think it’s time to bring it out! These jeans are skinny fit, but they aren’t too tight. Tuck your shirt into them, and you’re done!”

“Wow, thanks!” Hinata accepted the clothes from Nishinoya, reflecting his bright grin back at him. “Thanks, Noya-san! I’ll just grab these and get going, I have to practice a little before I record my video. But it was really nice to meet you!”

“Likewise!” Nishinoya led Hinata to the cashier, his eyes warm and genuine. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Shoyo Hinata!”

“ _Shoyo_!” Nishinoya’s voice carried through the store like a crack of lightning. “Shoyo! We’ll meet again!”

“I hope we do!” Hinata waved goodbye as Nishinoya disappeared behind a shelf, the smile still bright on his lips. He thought of how Nishinoya believed in him as he paid for his new outfit, and steeled his heart. Hinata could do it. If anyone else could, why couldn’t he? He left the store feeling like a new person.

As soon as he arrived back home, Hinata showered, messed with his hair a little, and put on some light concealer over his blemishes. Blasting one of his favourite songs on his speaker, Hinata ran through the lyrics, feeling his throat warm and his lips grow used to forming the lyrics again. It had been a while since Hinata had last practiced properly, but he sang almost every day. Predictably, his voice cracked and some notes weren’t hit at all, but Hinata’s confidence was now sky high. He could do this.

Setting his phone up against a pile of books on his desk, Hinata pressed the record button.

“Hello, I’m Shoyo Hinata! I’m twenty-two years old, from Miyagi Prefecture. I currently work at a dessert café, but I really want to be an idol.”

* * *

# October

It was one of Hinata’s worst days at work so far. The customers had been rude, and okay, _maybe_ Hinata’s desserts had been even sloppier than usual. But it had been one of those days where nothing seemed to go right, and even just breathing took twice as much effort. Hinata had nothing bright to look forward to, and everyday life was tedious.

The video audition had long since been submitted, but what about it? Hinata should’ve known to expect another rejection.

“Today was shitty, huh,” Ennoshita made conversation as they grabbed their belongings from the lockers.

“Yeah,” Hinata replied lifelessly.

“What are you doing tonight? It’s only 10pm. The night is young,” Ennoshita pushed.

“I’ll probably just marathon a reality show.” Hinata slipped his messenger bag over his head. “I’ve got nothing else to do.”

Kiyoko regarded Hinata carefully as she applied some lip balm, but Hinata shrunk away from her gaze. Hinata had put his everything into that video, and since submitting it all of the motivation had left his body. Hinata hadn’t been called back, and it had been four months. He should just face it; he wasn’t a star. Not like him.

The orange t-shirt lay crushed at the bottom of Hinata’s wardrobe.

Hinata tasted euphoria when he collapsed onto his bed that night. He pulled the sheets around his body and picked up his phone, ready to start his nightly reality show marathon. But instead, he found an unopened email notification.

Fingers shaking, Hinata tapped the screen.

_Dear Shoyo Hinata,_

_Thank you for your patience. This is Haruko Entertainment, the entertainment company sponsoring ZENKOKU SELECT. We have carefully reviewed all audition clips received, and as a result have refined the applicant pool to 50 potential stars. We are happy to inform you that you, Shoyo Hinata, have been invited to take part in the second round of auditions in Tokyo on October 18th. Please see the attached document for details on what you must bring and prepare, provide us with any relevant information needed and confirm if you are able to make this audition. We at Haruko look forward to meeting you in person._

Hinata felt like he was floating, but the air around him was heavy. His breath was crushed in his lungs like paper, and the room spun around in circles.

They had liked him. _They had liked him_. The company thought that Hinata could be an idol. Hinata had been _called back_.

“O-oh my God, _oh my God_ ,” Hinata gasped, not caring if his family heard. “Oh my God, w-w- _what_? I might be able to get on the show? I have a shot? I- _what_! But my voice cracked! I heard it crack!”

Rushing in case the universe was playing a trick on him, Hinata hurriedly confirmed that he could make the audition. Once he was done, his phone slipped from his fingers and fell to the carpet with a thud. He smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

The moon was brighter than usual that night.

* * *

# October 18th

“No, seriously, Mom, I’ll be fine,” Hinata insisted. “It’s Tokyo, not Brazil. It’s not that far.”

“But I worry about you, Shoyo!” Hinata’s mother wailed. “You’re so small and cute for your age! What if someone messes with you?”

“ _Mom_!” Hinata’s face was red. “Nobody will mess with me! I’m not that small!”

Hinata’s mother frowned, reaching out to wipe some imaginary dirt off of Hinata’s face with a thumb. “Yes, you are. I can’t help but be worried. I wouldn’t be like this if you actually had someone to go with. It’s a long journey to make alone!”

“Well, it’s a bus, Mom,” Hinata said cheerfully. “Maybe I’ll get a nice seatmate, and we can share snacks.”

“Maybe,” Hinata’s mother said grudgingly, her lack of faith obvious.

Hinata was dropped off at the bus terminal in the family car, his little sister Natsu waving at him from the back seat. While he was waiting for his bus Hinata rocked back and forth on his heels, breathing out mist into the cold morning air.

“Oh, what’s this? It’s Shoyo! Bursting with cute charms, that’s Shoyo!”

Hinata spun around to see a face that pulled on the corners of his memory. A dirty blond hair flick, short and slender stature, and a grinning face half hidden behind a zipped sweatshirt. Then it all clicked. “Oh! Clothing store Nishinoya! Noya-san!”

“Bingo!” Nishinoya sent Hinata two dazzling finger guns. “That’s me! Where you headed?”

Nishinoya looked up at the sign Hinata was waiting under, which read TOKYO in big letters, and then scratched his head bashfully. “Oh. I guess if you’re here, you’re going to Tokyo, too! What takes you to Tokyo, Shoyo?”

“I passed the first round of auditions for that new survival show!” Hinata told Nishinoya excitedly. “They want me to audition in person in Tokyo! And you, Noya-san?”

“Me too!” Nishinoya held up his phone, the acceptance email displayed on the screen.

“Huh!” Hinata felt like his head was full of popping candy. “You applied, too? Why didn’t you say anything when I mentioned it in your store? Noya-san!” He cried indignantly.

Nishinoya shoved his phone into his pocket and laughed at the expression on Hinata’s face. “Because, I applied the same night you told me about it! Recorded my video real quick, too. But I guess they liked it, because here I am. Heading to Tokyo with you.”

“You sing, Nishinoya?” Hinata’s eyes sparkled.

Nishinoya rolled his neck. “Yep! Since I was a kid. I dance too. Can rap if I’m needed to.”

Hinata jumped up and down on the spot. “Wow wow wow! You can do all of that, Noya-san? I can’t rap, but I want to learn! Have you participated in any local competitions?”

“Here and there! Quite a few when I was in school. Junior high and high school, that is. I haven’t done any in a while ‘cause I wanted to be home more, but it’s my passion!”

“Oh, I see.” Hinata nodded understandingly. “It’s pretty cool that you’ve done so much, though. I’ve only been in one competition and we lost badly.”

“It’s okay, Shoyo,” Nishinoya patted Hinata’s back, his hand warm enough to feel through the material of the hoodie that separated them. “That was then, and this is now. You lost then, but that doesn’t mean that you’ll lose now. Show them what you’ve got.”

Hinata nodded, raising his fists to give his battle declaration, but stopped as the bus screeched to a halt in front of them. Nishinoya’s hands pushed Hinata forward gently, his smile like a lighthouse. Together, they joined the early morning crowd.

The bus ride was pleasant, with Hinata and Nishinoya trading snacks and learning about each other.

“How old are you, Noya-san?”

“Twenty-three! You?”

“I’m twenty-two!”

“Cool! Did you go to college?” Nishinoya asked, reaching for one of Hinata’s cookies.

Hinata nodded, then laughed. “I’m not sure if it was right for me, though.”

“No, no I feel that.” Nishinoya said. “Everybody’s different. Sometimes what’s good for another person isn’t what’s good for you, you know? I get that. I didn’t go.”

“Right, everybody’s different,” Hinata echoed.

“Right! But what you and I have in common, cute Shoyo, is that we clearly love music!” Nishinoya passed Hinata some strawberry laces. “Otherwise we wouldn’t be travelling across the country like this.”

It was quiet for a few moments before Hinata’s curiosity overpowered him. “Why did you stop singing?”

Nishinoya looked pained for a second, and then it was gone. “My gramps,” he said. “I wanted to help him.”

“If you’re here, then who’s looking after him today?” Hinata asked, popping some cashew nuts into his mouth.

“One of my sisters. They’re all a lot older than me so they moved out, but one of them came from the city to help. Just for today.”

“If you get accepted, who’s going to watch your grandpa?”

Nishinoya shrugged. “My mom will. She lives with us too, but she’s just busy working, so I usually end up helping out more. She can probably handle helping gramps alone, but I just like helping him.”

“Ohhh.” The strawberry laces fell out of Hinata’s mouth. “Noya-san, you’re so cool.”

“H-huh? Stop it!” Nishinoya’s face glowed red. “Eat those strawberry laces! And get some rest, it’s a few more hours.” Nishinoya grumbled, but he looked pleased as he turned his head to stare out of the window. Hinata smiled but closed his eyes obediently.

If he felt the weight of a sweatshirt being laid on top of him not even half an hour later, Hinata wasn’t going to mention it.

* * *

The venue was fairly busy, with auditionees swarming the registration tables and practicing in every free space.

“Whoa, there are so many people here,” Hinata gasped, clutching Nishinoya’s arm.

“Only fifty people are here, Hinata. You scared of fifty people?” Nishinoya teased, guiding Hinata to a registration table.

“I’m not!” Hinata protested, watching as Nishinoya went ahead and signed up first.

The journey from Tokyo Station to the audition venue had been stressful. Finding the correct bus stop had been hard in the busy city centre, and Hinata had never been any good at reading maps. Once they’d left the swarming crowds and found themselves somewhere quieter, Hinata felt like he could breathe again. Nishinoya looked more relaxed too.

“Next, please.” A woman called out to Hinata from one of the registration tables, gesturing for Hinata to step forward.

“Oh! Yes!” He said apologetically, jogging forward. “I’m Shoyo Hinata.”

The woman smiled, handing Hinata a huge sticker label with the number 45 on it. “Here you go. This is your number for today’s audition, Hinata-san. Please stick it onto your sweater.” Hinata snuck a glance at Nishinoya and saw the 44 glowing brightly across his chest.

“You are free to find anywhere in the building to make yourselves comfortable, and that includes the second floor. Just make sure that you can hear the announcements for your audition groups. Your number will be called randomly, and you will audition in groups of five. Auditions will begin shortly.”

Nishinoya and Hinata thanked the woman, then left to find somewhere to sit. “Scary,” Hinata shuddered. “I probably won’t be in the same audition as you, Nishinoya-san.”

“We don’t know that yet!” Nishinoya said firmly as they began to ascend a flight of stairs. “Try not to think about that right now. Focus on your song and your lyrics, and only those things. Ooh, look, some free chairs! Let’s go.”

“Good eye, Noya-san!”

“That’s me!”

After they’d sat down, Nishinoya laid back in his seat and closed his eyes, his lips mouthing lyrics that Hinata couldn’t make out. Hinata himself kicked his feet back and forth, anxiously overthinking his outfit. He’d worn the jeans from his audition video with a fluffy beige sweater, trying to go for the boy-next-door vibe. Nishinoya had told him that the outfit was great while they were on the bus, but maybe he was just being kind. Nishinoya seemed like that kind of person, anyway.

Young guys around Hinata and Nishinoya’s ages were all around them, some chatting amongst themselves and some quickly running through songs or choreography. They were all confident and good-looking, and without knowing it Hinata found himself looking for someone in particular amongst them all.

The speaker system announced a sequence of numbers to audition, and neither Hinata’s nor Nishinoya’s numbers were in it. Nevertheless, Hinata was so on edge he almost jumped out of his seat like a rocket.

“That’ll be us soon, Shoyo.” Nishinoya’s eyes were closed, the picture of peace. “But don’t be scared. If you’re here, it means they saw something in you. I see it too. You have that star quality, so don’t be scared.”

“I can’t help it,” Hinata whispered back weakly. “I never got over it. It was years ago, but.”

“What happened?” Nishinoya’s eyes opened slowly.

“I entered a singing competition with my friends and we lost, because we weren’t very good,” Hinata admitted, “and he made me feel like trash. He made me hate myself just a little. I never got over it.”

“Who?”

“To-”

“ _Tobio Kageyama’s here_?” A boy walking past hissed to his friend. “Are you kidding? He crushed my group in middle school, that guy’s the worst!”

“Man, he used to win every single competition he entered. If he’s here, we’ll never make it,” his friend grumbled in response.

The cold hit Hinata like a brick wall. Suddenly the air seemed thin, like he was standing on a mountaintop. Hinata felt snow underfoot where he should have felt carpet, and his breath was coming fast and short in painful bursts. Nishinoya had a hand on his shoulder, but Hinata couldn’t feel it. He was numb.

Hinata turned to the stairs. If he could run, if he could get away in time –

But someone was walking up towards them.

Tall, handsome, thick black hair cut in sharp bangs over his forehead. Impossibly dark blue eyes, frozen solid. An aura so terrifying it hung in the air like mist.

“W-what are you doing here?” Hinata’s voice wobbled.

Tobio Kageyama regarded him coolly for a moment, his eyes searching. And then he tilted his head.

“Who are you?”


	2. you're the most special person to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the audition begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'telepathy' by bts.

With all the hurt in the world, Hinata gaped uselessly at Kageyama. It was cruel that after all these years Kageyama had forgotten who Hinata was, but Hinata had never been able to forget Kageyama. Tobio Kageyama had been all that Hinata thought about for years. He had occupied a good portion of his brain, and Hinata hated him for it.

The other participants who had been practicing nearby all looked up at the commotion, and were listening in on Hinata and Kageyama expectantly. Some had stopped dancing mid-move. Nishinoya stood behind Hinata, his arms crossed as he assessed Kageyama. The man himself looked unmoved.

“What?” Hinata felt cold, so cold. “You…don’t remember me? You don’t know who I am?”

Kageyama’s eyes hardened. “Am I meant to?”

Laughing, Hinata felt his heart crumble. “So I’m just another person you treated like trash over the years? You can’t even remember my _name?_ How many of us are there?”

Kageyama blinked, and then shifted his stance. His shoulders squared as his fists clenched, and he reminded Hinata of a wild animal that didn’t like to be cornered. There was something animalistic about how his hair almost stood on-end. Hinata found himself gulping and taking a small step back.

“ _Listen_ , I don’t know who you are,” Kageyama hissed. “And I don’t care. But if you’re going to get in my way here, asshole, then tell me now. Do we have a problem?”

“I can’t believe you don’t remember me,” Hinata stepped forward again to meet Kageyama head-on. “You crushed my dreams! I wanted to be an idol, but I felt like I couldn’t do it because of _you_! I heard what you said about me! You said I sucked, _me_ especially, and I gave up because of you!” Hinata almost yelled.

Kageyama loosened his fists and leaned back a little. “Wait. Were you…at that Miyagi group singing competition in junior high? With that group that looked like grade schoolers?”

“I’m older than you!”

“Like I give a shit! You guys looked like a bunch of kids!”

Hinata bit back a curse, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. “You…you made me feel like shit. I second guessed myself every day. I gave up on music because of you.”

Unflinching, Kageyama raised his chin and looked down at Hinata. “If you gave up because one person talked shit about your performance, then this isn’t the path for you. You shouldn’t be here,” Kageyama’s voice was flat and absolute. “How can you be an idol if one person hating your performance tears you down? You can’t please everyone.”

“Now _that’s_ the Tobio Kageyama I know,” Hinata’s smile was empty. “You’re going to tell me to leave now?”

“Maybe you should. What are you going to do if you make it and your performance gets a bad review? _Quit_?”

“Of course I won’t!” Hinata yelled. “I’m going to keep on singing! Because that’s what I love to do, and it’s what I came all this way for!”

As soon as the words left Hinata’s mouth, he saw the small smile creeping along Kageyama’s. “Well, then.” He said, his voice smooth. “You’re here, and you didn’t give up. There’s no problem here, is there? You proved me wrong, after all.”

“I-” Hinata was nowhere near done, but he felt a tug at his sleeve.

“Come on, Shoyo,” Nishinoya interrupted, directing a quick smile at Kageyama. “You need to practice and rest before your audition. Kageyama here does too.”

Kageyama bowed thankfully at the suggestion, his black messenger bag swinging at his hip. “I’ll go on ahead.” He nodded at the pair, his gaze lingering on Hinata, and then set off further down the floor.

With the free television drama over, everyone quickly got back to their own practice. Hinata collapsed backwards onto the sofa, letting out a great exhale. He had imagined meeting Tobio Kageyama again for years, and it had finally happened. Kageyama had become a monster in Hinata’s memories, but on meeting again it was clear that he was just human. An overwhelmingly handsome…human.

They were young when they’d first met, but now Kageyama was clearly over six-foot (very far from Hinata’s five-foot-seven), and gorgeous with his dark blue eyes. His sharp, sweeping hairstyle looked like it had been taken from the pages of a magazine, along with his irritatingly good fashion sense; and this just made Hinata even madder. Kageyama looked like an idol already. He would have no problem becoming one for sure.

In thinking about that, there was the bigger question. Why _wasn’t_ Kageyama an idol already? His vocals were leagues above everyone else even in junior high, and the years should only have served to make him even better. Kageyama must have practiced hard, and after eight years Hinata was scared to imagine just how good he would be. Put that voice together with Kageyama’s face and body, and how was he not famous?

 _Ugh_ , Hinata winced, grabbing his stomach. He’d better stop thinking about Kageyama before he vomited. _He wasn’t that cute, anyway. Just…slightly cuter than average. Well…_

Hands squished Hinata’s face, causing him to splutter. “Shoyo, quit dreaming about Tobio Kageyama,” Nishinoya teased. “I mean, I didn’t expect him to be so cute either. He’s really handsome, isn’t he? But we can’t dwell on it any longer! Get some practice in, then drink some water. Hydration!” Nishinoya pumped his fist as he handed Hinata a water bottle.

Hinata ran through his song of choice, making sure that his lips were stretching properly around the letters. Nishinoya muttered the lyrics of a rap song under his breath, and then all of a sudden it felt like the world itself ran out of time as the speaker system awakened.

“Hello! Numbers 8, 27, 31, 45 and 50, please report to the ground floor for your audition. A member of staff wearing a lanyard will be waiting to lead you to the auditorium. Please make sure your number sticker is visible on your front.”

“Oh!” Hinata felt goosebumps rise along his arms. “That’s me! I’m 45!”

Nishinoya slapped his back excitedly. “That’s my boy, Shoyo!” he grinned. “You’ve got this!”

Jumping up out of his seat and willing his legs to be strong, Hinata smoothed his hand over the large number sticker on his chest. His footsteps were light as he bounced down the stairs.

A small cluster of participants had gathered in the middle of the ground floor lobby. A man wearing a suit and holding a clipboard was standing in front of them, his stance strong. Hinata joined the group, his expression timid. “Hello, is this the group waiting to audition?”

The man’s eyes were warm and kind as he turned to Hinata, first checking the number on his chest. “Yes, it is,” he said, checking something off on his clipboard. “We’re just waiting on number 50 now, and then I’ll introduce myself and take you all to the auditorium.”

“Great! Thank you!” Hinata chirped, stepping backwards to be in line with another participant. “I can’t believe I’m actually here,” he whispered under his breath.

“Me neither. I can’t believe they invited me,” A soft voice whispered back.

Hinata looked to his right, and then up. His neck ached.

“Oh wow! You’re so tall!”

The man laughed, his hand sheepishly coming up to scratch the back of his neck. His brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun, picturesque face was made rugged by the clean stubble around his chin and jawline. “Thanks,” the man said, his cheeks pink as he made eye contact with Hinata. “It’s nice to see someone who’s as surprised to be here as I am.”

Hinata nodded. “I get that! It’s nice to know I’m not alone.”

“Ah, I’m Asahi Azumane,” the man introduced himself, eagerly holding his hand out to Hinata. “I’m a vocalist.”

Hinata grabbed Asahi’s hand and shook it happily. “I’m Shoyo Hinata, nice to meet you! I’m also a vocalist.”

Asahi laughed. “I thought you had a vocalist’s energy. Maybe a rapper’s too? You certainly have the energy to be one.”

“I’d love to rap, but my singing isn’t the strongest. I need to focus on that first,” Hinata admitted bashfully.

Asahi had opened his mouth to reply when a familiar voice said, “Sorry I’m late. I got lost.”

Hinata, Asahi and the rest of the group turned to see Kageyama standing there, the bright number 50 sticker almost glowing on his chest.

The man in the suit shook his head and offered Kageyama a blinding grin. “Thank you for joining us,” he said amicably. “I’m Hajime Iwaizumi. I work at Haruko Entertainment as a publicist. I will be taking you to your audition now, but I will also be on the judges’ panel to decide whether or not you are accepted onto the show. If you are all ready to begin, then let’s get going.”

Hinata tried his best to ignore Kageyama’s presence and stuck close by Asahi. Together they walked side by side at the tail end of the group, with the other two people Hinata didn’t know taking up the lead. Kageyama strolled along behind them, his face the picture of confidence. Iwaizumi led them through a hallway off to the side of the lobby and straight through to the end, where a pair of double doors opened into an auditorium.

The seats were black leather, and there were hundreds of them. The stage wasn’t very big, but the lights were blinding, and it was a real one. A line of chairs was set up towards its left side, and a black square made of tape had been placed on the floor of centre stage. Directly across from the black square was a panel made up of three tables and chairs. Two of these chairs were filled, and after leading the five participants towards the chairs onstage, Iwaizumi took his seat in the third chair.

“We are your judging panel for today’s audition,” Iwaizumi’s voice projected loudly throughout the auditorium. “As you know, I’m Hajime Iwaizumi, a publicist for Haruko and a judge for the ZENKOKU SELECT audition process. However, I will also serve as a judge on ZENKOKU SELECT for the duration of the show, unlike the other two audition judges. They will introduce themselves to you now.”

The man in the first chair sat up impossibly straighter, brushing some dust off of his stunning black suit. “Kenjiro Shirabu,” he introduced himself shortly. “I work in the marketing department at Haruko, and I will be judging your audition today. Please show us your best effort.”

The next man was good-looking and young enough to be a participant, Hinata thought. He certainly looked younger than Asahi, at least. His brown hair was slicked back attractively, and the cut of his navy suit flattered him well.

“Futakuchi Kenji.” The man’s smile was bright and probably meant to put them all at ease, but somehow the tension rose in the room. “I’m a manager and member of the marketing department at Haruko. I also handled all of the auditions for the two previous idol groups formed by Haruko, so you could say I do my job well.” Futakuchi’s eyes carefully examined all of the participants, his smile stuck in place. “I’m looking forward to seeing your performances.”

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and shuffled some papers around on his desk. “Thank you for listening. That concludes introductions.”

Shirabu, Futakuchi and Iwaizumi shared a nod, and then Shirabu turned back towards the stage.

“Participant number 8, please take your place on the black square. You are up first. The rest of you, please take a seat and wait your turn.”

Buzzing with nervous energy, Hinata quickly plopped himself into a chair and breathed out a relieved sigh on seeing Asahi at his left side. On his right was Kageyama. Hinata instantly wanted to take that relieved sigh back.

A boy with black-tipped silver hair had stepped forward onto centre stage. He wasn’t very tall, but his aura covered up for this easily. It was confident, practiced and so calm Hinata almost found himself relaxing. The clothes he wore were worn but comfortable looking, a total juxtaposition to his strict facial expression.

“Introduce yourself, please.” Futakuchi smiled like a wild cat under the lights.

“My name is Kita Shinsuke, and I am from Amagasaki in Hyogo,” the boy’s voice was just like him; unwavering. “I am currently working as a rice farmer on my family farm, but I have practiced singing and dancing since I was young. I am here because I would like to see if my practice has produced desirable results.”

“You’ll be singing and dancing for us today, is that correct? You requested a specific track for your dance performance in your reply to our email.”

“Yes. That is correct.”

“Excellent,” Shirabu looked pleased with Kita’s no-nonsense personality. “Please begin.”

Hinata tried his best to focus on this exchange, but it was especially challenging with Tobio Kageyama’s legs being so close to him, the warmth radiating off of his thighs through his jeans. Hinata willed himself to ignore it, and then Kita started singing.

His voice had the feeling of a field in the sun, softly swaying. It was gentle and soft; Kita definitely wasn’t a power vocalist, but his voice had an odd kind of strength to it. When his voice lowered, it took on a warm quality that was sticky like honey, but his falsettos were high and whistling, like the wind through a tree.

Kita’s dance, on the other hand, was powerful. He flawlessly worked through his routine, his face calm while his eyes blazed. His complete control over his body was captivating, and Hinata found himself clapping louder than the other participants once Kita had finished.

Iwaizumi, Shirabu and Futakuchi all spoke for a minute while Kita caught his breath. Iwaizumi made some notes on a sheet. “Thank you, Kita,” he directed a genuine smile towards the boy. “That was an excellent audition. Please take a seat. Will number 27 please take centre stage?”

Number 27 was a shaky young man named Hayato Ikejiri. His voice wobbled and shook, and he clearly lacked confidence. Nevertheless, the judges listened to him patiently, Shirabu even offering him an encouraging nod. Ikejiri didn’t perform a dance, and seemed almost relieved when he returned to sit next to Kita.

“Let’s have number 31 up on stage, please.” Iwaizumi called.

Asahi stood up quickly, and Hinata noted his hands were curled into fists. He silently muttered a prayer for Asahi to do well.

“Hello, my name is Asahi Azumane,” Asahi proudly professed, but his eyes wildly looked around the stage. “Uh…I’m a university student from Tokyo, studying biology, but I’m not sure that it’s what I want to do. I’ll just be singing for you today, though...I like to sing sometimes.”

 _Huh. Interesting_ , Hinata thought. _Asahi-san looks like he studies rugby._

When Asahi opened his mouth, Hinata almost fell backwards. Iwaizumi sat up straighter in his seat.

Although Asahi seemed mild and bashful, his voice was rich and deep. It shook Hinata to his heart, his arm hair standing on end. Asahi sang with his eyes closed, his hands tracing delicate patterns in the air. With his eyebrows furrowed as he sang the lyrics, Asahi sang like he was dreaming. When he had finished, the air vibrated with his leftover sound, and Hinata wanted to hear more.

“Th-that’s all from me,” Asahi stuttered. “Thank you f-for listening.”

Futakuchi’s answering grin was blinding. “No, thank you, Asahi. Wonderful audition,” he responded. “Please take your seat.”

“Number 45, please step onto the black square,” Shirabu rolled his neck.

“Y-yes!” Hinata hopped off of his chair and shakily walked over to the centre of the stage, trying to ignore the fact that he had stepped on one of Kageyama’s expensive-looking shoes as he did so. “It’s nice to meet you all! I’m Shoyo Hinata! I’m twenty-two years old, from a small town in Miyagi! My job is making waffles! W-well, n-not just waffles actually, I can also do crepes…but, um, I’ll be singing for you all today!”

Futakuchi was smirking, Shirabu looked contemplative, but Iwaizumi’s face was open and encouraging as he nodded and began to write something down. “Please begin, Shoyo Hinata.”

Closing his eyes, Hinata took in a deep breath and willed the air around him to stabilise. He tried his best to ignore Kageyama’s distracting presence.

 _I really have improved, Kageyama_ , Hinata thought. _I’m not the same as I was back then._

As soon as Hinata began to sing, he felt his anxiety melt away. He knew that he was off to a weak start, but otherwise Hinata had complete confidence in his voice. The effort that he put in would not betray him.

_“Since when, was I able to tolerate more like this_

_Since childhood, people have told me I was a cry-baby_

_Keep it a secret, what a cruel phrase_

_My scream is getting scratched out_

_A typical future, so far away.”_

Hinata felt the lyrics heat his body from within, felt his heart beat even stronger. The room felt burning hot. Hinata willed his voice to go higher, to glow brighter. Hinata was confident. He knew that his voice sounded good, and even if his voice cracked or his note fell flat, he wouldn’t care.

_Do you see me, Kageyama? Do you see how much I’ve changed?_

_I can be an idol too._

“ _I can tell, without asking_

_It won’t reach that person_

_Where should I go?_

_I don’t know, so I cling to that.”_

As the song came to a close, Hinata felt a heavy weight fall from his shoulders. With all of the air in his lungs and his small frame shaking, Hinata sang:

_“I want to change.”_

* * *

The room, which had been completely silent to begin with, was now so quiet it was eerie. Nobody moved or said a word, and even the dust motes seemed suspended in mid-air. Iwaizumi, Futakuchi and Shirabu all stared at Hinata with curious eyes, seemingly frozen.

Hinata stayed standing, his chest rising and falling. All of his energy had been used up on this one moment.

“Incredible.”

Hinata spun around to see a wide-eyed Tobio Kageyama, who looked just as shocked to have complimented him. The two stared at each other, until Iwaizumi cleared his throat.

“Thank you, Hinata. You may take a seat. And finally, number 50. Please take centre stage.”

Hinata spun around to return to his seat just as Kageyama stood up out of his own. The moment their eyes connected, Hinata felt like Kageyama was trying to tell him something. But Hinata shook his head hurriedly, knowing that couldn’t be the case. Tobio Kageyama probably thought about nothing but himself at all times; Hinata must have imagined it.

“I’m Tobio Kageyama.”

A voice with all of the power in the world.

“I’m twenty-one years old, from Miyagi. I am not doing anything at the moment other than practicing my singing. Today I will sing and dance.”

“Okay, thank you. You also requested a dance track for your audition, is this correct?” Futakuchi asked.

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Please begin when you’re ready.”

Hinata hated Tobio Kageyama even more after he opened his mouth.

Where Kageyama’s voice had once been unpolished, jagged but still pretty, it was now overwhelmingly beautiful. Graceful. Everything about his voice was flawless; diction, tone, pitch. To an almost scary quality, it sounded like Hinata was listening to a CD. Kageyama’s sound was flawlessly smooth, the feeling of a calm lake on a summer day.

Like water against Hinata’s skin.

The confidence behind Kageyama’s voice was so present it was physical. Singing a solo pop idol’s track, Kageyama had that star quality as he made perfect eye contact with the judges. Shirabu nodded approvingly after seeing Kageyama’s cold smirk.

When he was done (and Hinata had definitely not almost started clapping by accident), Kageyama caught his breath for a few seconds and then gave the signal for his dance track to start. The song he chose was a hard-hitting R&B idol group song that Hinata himself had on his playlist. He made a mental note to delete it later.

Like Kita’s dance, Kageyama’s was also fluid, confident and correct. But the similarities stopped there. Kageyama had a certain charisma to his dance moves, and his smug confidence was the cherry on top. Hinata scoffed as Kageyama smirked while performing a body roll.

“Yeah right, I could do that,” he mumbled.

After Kageyama’s routine had finished, he held the ending pose with a gaze as hard as diamonds. He looked like an idol, and Hinata’s hatred for Kageyama grew even stronger.

“Thank you, Kageyama. Great audition,” Iwaizumi said. “Can all of the contestants stand in a line on either side of Kageyama, please?”

Hinata, Asahi, Kita and Ikejiri all stood, taking their places on stage.

“We will review the feedback for today’s performances and contact you in two weeks’ time,” Iwaizumi announced. “You will find out then, via a phone call, if you have been chosen to appear on ZENKOKU SELECT or not. We have seen truly incredible performances today, and it was truly a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for coming today.”

The auditionees left the auditorium, slowly moving along in a group. Hinata was walking behind Kita, and stared at the broad set of his shoulders. _Farm work must be tough_ , he thought. As _so_ on as they all arrived outside again and split up (with a happy wave and a smile from Asahi) Hinata exhaled, placing his hands on his hips. He did it! Hinata sang his heart out, and now all he had to do was wait!

The blaring of the speaker system jolted Hinata back to reality.

“Numbers 2, 9, 36, 44 and 50, please report to the ground floor for your audition. A member of staff wearing a lanyard will be waiting to lead you to the auditorium. Please make sure your number sticker is visible on your front.”

 _Nishinoya!_ Hinata freaked out. _He was up!_ Hinata decided to wait for Nishinoya since he would be finished in no time at all, and pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked over to a seating area. Just as he was a foot away, Hinata heard someone calling his name.

“Hinata? Hinata, right?”

Hinata turned to see Kageyama standing there, staring at him.

Hinata was instantly in a foul mood. “Yeah, and what about it,” he said gruffly.

Kageyama looked self-conscious, but he began to speak anyway. “You were…good, back there,” he said, an almost invisible tint of pink on his cheeks.

Willing himself not to throw up, Hinata looked away. “Thanks. But you saying that doesn’t automatically make up for how you made me feel back then.”

“Please.” Kageyama’s voice was faint. “I…I’m not the same as I was then.”

“So, what? You came here to show off? Saying you got better? Is that it?”

“No!” Kageyama shook his head. “I’ve grown, Hinata. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.”

“Well, it’s too late for you to say that now,” Hinata’s lip wobbled. “Because you hurt me. I quit singing because of you. Before today, I hadn’t sung in years. You made me feel like trash. I thought I would never be good enough for anything. It took everything I had to even show up today.”

“You… _quit?_ ” Kageyama looked devastated. “Why?”

“Because you talked over my solo and for the first time in my life, made me feel like my effort wasn’t enough!” Hinata was aware that he was crying a little bit now, but he kept on going. “All I had was my effort, and I almost lost it all. But the little bit I had left kept me going, and I decided to try again. So, I don’t need you to mess me up and make me feel like shit again!”

“Hinata, _no_ ,” Kageyama pleaded, stepping forward as his hand closed over Hinata’s left shoulder. His dark blue eyes looked wounded, and Hinata was furious.

_How dare he be in pain? When I’ve been hurting all these years?_

Hinata shook Kageyama off, ignoring the warmth of his palm. He ran for the exit.

* * *

After squinting at his phone screen through his angry tears, Hinata had been able to find a nearby coffee shop. He ordered a sweet vanilla milkshake and slumped over a table, eyes looking outside but not seeing anything. When a text message from Nishinoya came half an hour later, Hinata was barely awake enough to reply. Even so, he’d managed to summon the last dregs of his energy for a smile when the older boy came to pick him up from the shop.

The strawberry laces were sweet, but Hinata felt so, so bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that hinata sings, 'shout baby' is an ending song for my hero academia. the 'shout baby' translation i used can be found here, and credits go to them: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/shout-baby-shout-baby.html


	3. i feel the happiest when i meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata gets a call...

# November

Hinata felt lighter these days.

He didn’t know if it was because he had finally met Tobio Kageyama and given him a piece of his mind, or if it was because Hinata had seen Kageyama for who he truly was. Not a swamp monster, and just a boy who had hurt Hinata in the past. Whatever it was that had made Hinata feel better, he was eternally grateful and decided not to question it. The auditions were out of the way, and Hinata would hear his results any day now.

Nishinoya had called Hinata the day before and excitedly told him that he’d been selected. His voice had vibrated with energy. Hinata was overjoyed to hear that his talented friend would be one of the twenty participants, and made sure to tell him so. Nishinoya was certain that Hinata would be chosen.

“I’m going to Tokyo! All that’s left is your call, Shoyo!” Hinata had honestly expected his phone screen to crack from Nishinoya’s yelling.

“We’ll see!” Hinata had weakly laughed back, hoping that small dose of fake happiness would be enough to satisfy his friend.

As of late Hinata had been trying to practice a stress-free life, with the attitude that if he was meant to make it then he would. It was in this airless mindset that Hinata arrived for his evening shift at work. He clocked in with a dazzling smile and even laughed with Ukai at Ennoshita, who had forgotten to put the lid on the blender while making a milkshake. The night passed quickly, and then it was time to go home.

“You seem happier these days, Hinata,” Shimizu commented as they were closing up the store together. She hauled her tote bag further up her shoulder, adjusted her glasses on her nose. Spinning on her heel as they began to walk to the station, Shimizu’s dark eyes observed Hinata carefully. “Did something happen, maybe?”

Hinata shrugged, leaning back to look at the night sky. “Maybe,” he said thoughtfully. “I just spend too much time being stressed. Especially for the past few years. I’ve never really relaxed. I just want to _live_ , and see how the next day goes from there.”

Shimizu’s smile was understanding. “I see.”

They passed by a few vending machines, and Hinata missed her next question while he was drooling over the drink selection.

“Hm? Hinata?”

“Sorry, what?”

“I said, you’re due to hear your results soon, right?”

Hinata nodded. “Yeah. My friend Nishinoya found out that he got in yesterday.”

“Good luck. Remember, I was your first fan.” Shimizu just had that air of quiet, calm support surrounding her, and Hinata found himself grinning involuntarily.

“Thank you, Shimizu-san.”

As they split at the station, Hinata found himself staring across the tracks. It was dark, but the station lights were so bright; in the distance, Hinata’s train was slowly crawling up to the platform, and he raised a hand absently towards it.

* * *

Hinata got the call while lying down on his bed reading manga. He threw his book down, dove for his phone and answered breathlessly, “Hello? This is Hinata Shoyo.”

“Ah. Hinata Shoyo.” Hinata recognised the voice as Futakuchi’s unique brand of slight insincerity. “It’s Futakuchi Kenji, from Haruko Entertainment. I’m calling regarding the results of your audition with us for ZENKOKU SELECT.”

“Y-yes!” Hinata nodded excitedly, and then remembered that Futakuchi couldn’t see him. “Thank you for calling!”

“I’ll make this quick. Congratulations.” Futakuchi sounded as though his smile was splitting his face. “You have been selected as one of the twenty participants to appear on the show.”

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” Hinata yelled automatically, suddenly yelping when he realised that Futakuchi was still on the other end of the line. “Oh, sorry Futakuchi-san! Did I hurt your ears? I’m so sorry, I know I have a really loud voice!”

Futakuchi gave a pained laugh in response. “Not to worry. I didn’t jump as hard as I did yesterday, after telling Nishinoya Yu his results. He was so loud, I nearly knocked over my coffee.”

“That sounds like Nishinoya-san,” Hinata agreed. “Thank you for the good news, Futakuchi-san.”

“It was my pleasure, Hinata. You’ll be receiving your contracts in the mail, please read those carefully and sign them if you agree with the terms for appearing in the show. Once that’s all sorted out, a car will be sent to pick you up from your home on November 30th, so that we can proceed to move you into the onsite dorms.”

“Okay, thank you for calling Futakuchi-san! I’ll fill out those contracts as soon as I can!”

“You’re welcome. Goodbye, Hinata. Please call should you need anything else.” Futakuchi’s voice was warm as he ended the call.

Immediately after hanging up, Hinata ran to the lounge to tell his mother and sister that he’d made it in, which immediately started a mini dance party. Hinata’s mother patted his head and congratulated him, while his little sister clapped her hands and smiled brightly. Once they had finished asking Hinata a multitude of questions about the application process, Hinata retreated to his room to call Nishinoya.

“Congrats, Shoyo! But I’m not surprised. You aren’t just a cutie; you’ve got the skills too!” Nishinoya had cheered.

“Nishinoya-san! Thanks,” Hinata blushed. “But I’m nothing special! I’m surprised!”

“No way, my friends and I don’t do that low self-esteem, Shoyo! You’re special! Don’t be surprised, this is your destiny!”

“I guess.” Hinata blushed, sweaty fingers clutching his phone. “U-um, thanks, Nishinoya-san. Are you excited to live in the dorms?”

“Hell yeah! I’ve always wanted to experience dorm life, but I never went to college, so I couldn’t. Now we’ll have roommates! I wonder who we’ll get.”

Hinata shrugged, flopping backwards on his bed and kicking his legs up in the air. “I don’t care who I get, as long as it isn’t _Kageyama_.” Hinata made a ‘ _bleurgh_ ’ sound for good measure.

Nishinoya laughed.

# December

“And now, it’s time to announce the rooming arrangements, thank you for your patience so far today!” Shirabu called loudly over the buzzing swarm of contestants and Haruko staff. “As stated in your contracts, you will be rooming with other contestants selected by random allocation. Please listen carefully!”

 _Finally_ , Hinata thought, rocking on the balls of his feet. It had been just over twenty minutes of waiting in the lobby of the building where the filming would take place over the next month. Haruko Entertainment had decided to base their operations for ZENKOKU SELECT out of a large building their company owned, Iwaizumi had explained. This building had one floor for the cafeteria and television room, another for individual practice rooms, two for accommodation, and one for large practice rooms.

For the next month, this building was Hinata’s home.

Hinata’s luggage, along with everyone else’s, was on the other side of the lobby waiting to be brought to his room once his roommates were announced. Hinata spotted his bright orange suitcase amongst the herd of bags and felt himself squeak. Everything was finally taking shape! Hinata had handed his contract in to a tired looking Futakuchi earlier, and he’d almost squeaked then too. This was the start of Hinata’s journey! But first, rooming arrangements!

Hinata hadn’t been able to find Nishinoya amidst the chaos that was the sign-in process, but he hoped that he’d be rooming with his friend all the same. He had managed to find Kageyama, though, and spun around to walk in the opposite direction when Kageyama had tried to greet him. The only other person that Hinata recognised was the tall, long-haired man from his audition, and he had decided to wait with him for the rooming arrangements. Hinata quickly wished that the nice guy would get good roommates too.

Shirabu had begun to list off the rooming arrangements, jolting Hinata out of his thoughts. Hinata waited patiently for his name, and Nishinoya’s, and _maybe_ Kageyama’s just because he wanted to make sure that Kageyama would be nowhere near him.

“In the next room, we have Azumane Asahi, Hinata Shoyo, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu.”

Hinata’s eyes almost rolled back in happiness. _Yes!_ He was rooming with Nishinoya, and _not_ Kageyama! Could Hinata’s life get any better?

“Huh, so those are my roommates,” the tall guy’s voice was rumbling and soft.

“Oh?” Hinata turned and made eye contact with the man. “I’m sorry, I recognised you from my audition but I totally forgot your name. I’m Hinata Shoyo, it’s nice to meet you!” Hinata held out a hand.

The man’s face brightened. “Right! You’re the small kid with that energetic voice, I remember you. It’s all good, I forgot your name too. I’m Azumane Asahi. We’re roommates.”

“Great!” Hinata exclaimed happily. Asahi seemed nice. “I know Nishinoya-san, too! He’s my friend! Let me see, maybe I’ll be able to – oh, there he is!” Nishinoya, who had been walking around looking for his roommates, met Hinata’s eye and started walking over.

Asahi turned and immediately sucked in a breath. “Oh. That’s Nishinoya?”

Hinata hummed. “Yeah! Why?”

“Because I met him at the audition venue,” Asahi mumbled. “He saw me freaking out in the bathroom and told me I’d be fine.”

Hinata laughed. “That sounds like him!”

Nishinoya joined Hinata and Asahi, his smile twinkling. “Wow, I thought I recognised you! Bathroom guy. Are we roommates?”

Asahi nodded, spellbound as his eyes mapped Nishinoya’s face. “Um. Yes, yes. I’m Azumane Asahi, it’s very nice to meet you properly, Nishinoya.”

Nishinoya blinked. “You already know my name?”

Asahi’s face burned scarlet. “Hinata told me. N-not that I asked! I didn’t ask!”

“Alright,” Nishinoya’s grin was feral as he elbowed Asahi teasingly. “Well, if you’re curious about anything else, go ahead and ask me instead, okay? Nishinoya Yuu. Let’s be friendly.”

“Yes!” Asahi gulped.

Hinata watched the exchange with a knowing smile, and turned around to see if he could spot this ‘Tanaka Ryuunosuke’ somehow. He couldn’t, but what he did see was Kageyama Tobio, standing awkwardly with Shirabu – until his view was blocked.

“Sorry, are you guys my group? I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

The boy speaking had a shaved head, gorgeous bone structure, and a certain fire in his eyes that told Hinata he was a fierce performer. Looking up at him, Hinata nodded. “Yes, you’re with us! Welcome, I’m Hinata Shoyo and this is Asahi-san and Nishinoya-san!”

Tanaka shook Hinata’s hand almost roughly, offering him a rakish smile as he did so. “It’s a pleasure. Let’s get along, shorty!”

Nishinoya and Asahi snapped out of their bubble and turned to Tanaka, quickly bringing him into their fold. From the first ten seconds of their interaction, Hinata knew that Tanaka would be a perfect fit for their dorm. He couldn’t wait to see where they would go from here.

“So, this is our room! I’m pleased,” Nishinoya said, pulling Hinata back into the conversation.

“I like you guys already. Me too,” Hinata agreed.

“Your hair is literally glowing. Tell me your secrets, man,” Tanaka said to Asahi.

“B-but…you have a buzz cut,” Asahi spluttered.

Hinata and Nishinoya had just fallen apart with laughter when Iwaizumi came up to them, his smile apologetic. “Sorry to interrupt this charming moment,” he began, “but there was an error with the room allocations, and one contestant wasn’t included in the plans. Your room is the only one with four people, so he will be placed with you.”

“Sure! Who is it,” Nishinoya beamed.

Tobio Kageyama stalked towards them.

Hinata was ready to scream, but Iwaizumi called for everyone’s attention.

“Thank you for waiting, everyone,” he said. “Your belongings have been moved to your rooms, and you can now head upstairs. Your nameplates will be on the doors, so please check those to know which room you’re in. Thank you.”

“You’re _kidding me_ ,” Hinata cried pitifully. “This has to be a joke.”

“It’s not all bad, Hinata,” Nishinoya comforted him. “I mean, if what you told me was true. He doesn’t seem like a bad person. Maybe he’s done some bad things as a kid, but he might have changed by now.”

“We have nothing to say that’s true!”

“No, we don’t. But we have to get along now because this is all recorded, and people won’t vote for you if they see such a frowny face,” Nishinoya teased. “Plus, it doesn’t hurt that Kageyama’s totally cute. Don’t act like you didn’t notice.”

“What!” Hinata flushed. “No, he’s not!”

“He really is,” a deep voice said from behind. “Anyway, what are you two gossiping about?”

Asahi walked close behind Hinata and Nishinoya, Tanaka a small distance behind him and Kageyama in the back.

“Nothing!” Hinata squeaked. Nishinoya laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Someone’s a gossip. I guess we should remember that. Don’t tell Asahi anything.”

Asahi laughed, shaking his head.

Their group had been walking quite slowly, and as a result they were the last to reach the elevator. There was a huge hold – up; a handsome and very loud boy with silver hair was making a massive ruckus, so Kageyama suggested that they take the stairs instead. When they arrived at the first floor of accommodation Nishinoya checked the nameplates on the doors and called them over to a door in the middle of the hallway. Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief at the fact that they would not have to climb another flight of stairs.

Although the hallway was wide it was still very busy, with the other contestants milling around and checking out each other’s’ rooms. Once Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi and Tanaka were all crowded around the door Nishinoya pushed it open.

The group of five gasped as soon as they laid eyes on their apartment.

The walls were off-white, and the ceilings were high. The wooden flooring was shiny and clean. Framed art prints of leaves decorated the walls. The living room area didn’t have a television, but it had two large white sofas dotted with green and white cushions. The coffee table was sleek black wood, as well as the dining table. While everyone was drooling over the living room aesthetic Hinata bounded ahead and opened a door to the right of the living area.

It led to a good-sized bedroom with the same colour scheme. Only in this room, there were two double beds crafted from the same black wood as the living room tables, as well as matching nightstands. Two white wardrobes stood on either side of the room, one for each user of the double bed. A potted tree stood in the corner of the room next to the window, some of its leaves caught in the daylight. On the opposite side of the room was a wide mirror meant for two to share, and next to that was a door.

“Oh cool! Secret door,” Asahi cheered, appearing out of nowhere. He pushed it open, and gasped as soon as he walked in. “It’s a bathroom, Hinata!”

“Cool!” Hinata breathed, following Asahi in. “Wow! Luxury!”

A large marble tub stood in the middle of the room, while a glass-walled shower took up the entire left side of the room. The majority of the bathroom’s back wall was taken up by a window almost six-feet across, and opposite that was a marble counter and sink with shiny silver taps and a massive oval mirror.

“The lighting is really good in here,” Asahi said thoughtfully, popping up behind Hinata. “Come on, let’s see what the others are doing.”

Kageyama was sitting awkwardly on one of the sofas in the living room, hands clenched around the soft material of a cushion. Asahi fixed him with a gentle look.

“Don’t you want to go and see the bedrooms, Kageyama?” he asked. “The one that Hinata and I just checked out was really nice.”

Kageyama slowly made eye contact with Asahi, his hands loosening their hold. “Okay,” he said. “I will, thank you.”

Asahi watched as Kageyama left, his concentration only being broken by the short burst of Nishinoya’s laughter. With a gentle hand on Hinata’s shoulder, Asahi steered them both into the other bedroom. The second bedroom was much larger, with three double beds instead of two; and a wall-length mirrored wardrobe to share. This room also had a bathroom attached, which was also even bigger.

“Ryuu and I were just saying that the company budget must be pretty heavy,” Nishinoya’s grin was lazy. “What did you guys think about the other room?”

“I love it,” Hinata said with conviction. “I want to stay there, if that’s okay with everyone.”

“No problems here,” Asahi agreed. “I like this room more, I think. The lighting is really good, and I love the wardrobe.”

Kageyama popped his head in through the doorway. “I prefer the other room. Would anyone mind if I stayed there?”

Hinata’s blood froze and he immediately opened his mouth to protest, but Nishinoya and Tanaka cheered. “There’s no problem with us!” Tanaka pumped his fist above his head. “We’re roommates, Noya!”

“That we are!” Nishinoya flopped backwards onto the bed that was now his. “Are we all happy with the rooming arrangements?"

“W-well actually, I, uh-” Hinata raised a trembling finger, but it was drowned out by Kageyama’s next question.

“Who am I rooming with? Is it you, Asahi-san?”

“No, your roommate will be Hinata,” Asahi said brightly.

Nishinoya winced.

Hinata made a wounded noise, unable to keep it in any longer.

Tanaka looked between Hinata and Kageyama a few times before asking loudly, “Is there drama between those two? Did they kiss?”

Clearly Tanaka could not read the room to save his life.

Hinata’s fingers were curled so tightly his nails cut into his palms, and his voice shook as he spoke. “I…please, Nishinoya-san, Tanaka-san, Asahi-san. Can I please switch with one of you?”

Just the thought of spending every night sleeping in a room with Kageyama Tobio made Hinata incredibly uneasy. He would never be able to relax. It wasn’t that Kageyama was a criminal or someone capable of hacking Hinata to pieces; it was that Hinata felt too thoroughly observed around the other man, and he hated knowing that someone saw him for how anxious and weak he truly was.

Kageyama Tobio had once held the power to hurt Hinata. Who was to say that he didn’t still wield it?

Hinata saw Asahi and Nishinoya’s faces fall, as though they were surprised by the depth of Hinata’s dislike for Kageyama. Nishinoya’s face softened just as quickly as it fell. “Of course, Shoyo,” his voice was smooth and calm, as though he realised just how hurt Hinata was. “I’ll sleep there instead.”

The shadow in the doorframe stiffened and almost crumbled in on itself.

Asahi looked disappointed, his eyes following Nishinoya as the other boy made to leave the room. Hinata saw the interest in his gaze, and decided that even he couldn’t be this selfish.

“It’s fine!” Hinata exclaimed in a rush, stopping Nishinoya in the doorway. “I’ll be fine rooming with Kageyama. I’m sorry for making a fuss.”

“Are you sure?” Asahi’s hand ruffled Hinata’s hair. “If you don’t want to sleep there anymore, you don’t have to. I can switch instead of Nishinoya.”

Asahi’s eyes were so hopeful. Hinata swallowed down his dread and smiled.

“I’m sure.”

Nishinoya turned where he stood and gave Hinata a glittering pearly smile. “If you insist!” he said, clapping a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “I know you two will get along nicely. You just have to give each other a chance, and I’m sure you’ll be friends in no time!”

“Maybe.” Hinata grunted, wishing he had even a dash of Nishinoya’s optimism.

Kageyama remained quiet throughout this exchange.

Eager to banish the tension, Tanaka had suggested that they all begin to unpack their luggage. Hinata and Kageyama unpacked their bags in silence, and then moved to the bathroom, where they lined up their toiletries neatly on the counter.

Hinata had just finished hanging up his clothes in the wardrobe when Kageyama spoke.

“Nice room, right.”

“It is.” Hinata replied slowly.

“I’m glad you took the bed next to the window. You seem like you need sunlight to live.”

“What?” Hinata zipped up his cosmetics pouch. “What does that mean?”

“You’re like a flower.”

Without permission, a blush rose in Hinata’s cheeks. He threw the cosmetics pouch onto his bed roughly.

“I-is that so.” His voice was short and blunt.

“You know, Hinata, I really want to try and get along with you.” Kageyama said from where he was bent over his bag.

“Why is that?” Hinata sat down on his bed, twisting to face Kageyama. “How does that benefit you?”

“Because we’re both here to win it all,” Kageyama said. “And we’ll have to work together at some point.”

Hinata scoffed. “That’s pointless. We don’t have to _actually_ get along, but I’m more than capable of pretending. I won’t let anything throw me off.”

“Right.” Kageyama sounded uncomfortable.

It was harsh, but Hinata knew that he had to be. This was Kageyama Tobio, the one who crushed Hinata’s dreams. Even if he seemed to be milder and putting forward the effort to be a better person, there was no way of knowing for sure. For all Hinata knew, this was an elaborate ploy to throw Hinata off of his game once more.

But even so, the effort that Kageyama was making did seem to be genuine, and they would have to live in close quarters.

“W-what do you like to do,” Hinata blurted out suddenly.

Kageyama blinked. “Volleyball,” he said. “I like to play volleyball.”

Hinata looked down at his hands, tried to imagine Kageyama playing volleyball. Saw his dark hair cutting the air as his arm hit a thunderous spike, saw the uniform collar of his shirt brushing his neck.

“Yeah. I can see that.”

Had Hinata not been looking down, he would have caught Kageyama’s small smile.

* * *

After completely unpacking and putting away his belongings, Hinata and the other contestants had to report to the lobby to hand in their electronics. After that, it was a free evening where the contestants could interact with each other or spend their time relaxing alone. Nishinoya and Tanaka’s plans were already set; there was a ban on snacking due to the strict diet that had been outlined in the contestants’ contracts, but the aforementioned two had no interest in obeying the rules. As a result, they had allocated the remainder of their evening to hiding their smuggled snacks all over the dorm.

Asahi sat on a packet of soda candy hidden under the couch cushions and only just escaped Nishinoya’s attempt to bite his arm.

Kageyama was not pleased by his roommates’ attempts to bend the rules, and he told them so.

“There are cameras all over the place,” Kageyama’s voice was unimpressed. “The people at home are going to see this.”

“Then they’ll just have to admire our resourcefulness,” Nishinoya replied.

“I’m not sure that’s how it works.”

Hinata was shocked that the boy was such a stickler for the rules, as he wouldn’t have expected that from him. However, thus far Kageyama had subverted his expectations. He was irritatingly organised and clean, his toiletries lined up in size order. His clothes were folded perfectly, socks rolled into balls. And on top of that, Kageyama had set up a diffuser. A _diffuser_! He didn’t have any hidden snacks either. Hinata’s thoughts flickered guiltily over to the pack of peanut butter candy in his cosmetics pouch.

“What are your evening plans, Hinata?” Asahi asked, fondly staring over at Nishinoya and Tanaka as they buried some more candy in a potted plant.

“I’m going to explore,” Hinata smiled brightly, ignoring the curious look Kageyama had directed at him. “The gardens looked really nice, and I want to meet other people too!”

“Oh? Meet other people?” Nishinoya raised an eyebrow. “I saw a cute guy going into the room opposite ours! Could that be what you mean, Hinata?”

“A cute guy? I bet I’m cuter,” Tanaka puffed out his chest.

Nishinoya laughed. “You’re a total catch, Ryuu.”

Asahi looked surprised at the familiarity, much like Hinata, but decided not to comment on it. Kageyama vanished silently, as if he moved within the shadows. Taking the moment as his chance to leave, Hinata slipped out of the apartment door and almost immediately collided with someone.

“Watch out!” The other person’s voice was light, but tinged with concern. “You okay?”

Hinata looked up at the person’s face and knew immediately that this was the ‘cute’ person Nishinoya had been talking about. The man was incredibly beautiful, with styled brown hair swept attractively over his forehead. He had a kind face, with bright eyes and delicate cheekbones, and his pink lips were parted in a surprised look.

Hinata realised that he had been staring. “Oh! Uh. I’m Hinata Shoyo from, um. This room,” Hinata said, gesturing at the closed door behind him. “It’s nice to meet you.”

The man quickly corrected himself and offered Hinata a pretty smile. “Hello, there.” His voice had a teasing quality. “I’m Oikawa Tooru. The pleasure is mine.”

“Oh, I recognise that name!” Hinata clapped his hands. “I’m not sure why, though.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Are you maybe from Miyagi?”

Hinata nodded quickly.

Oikawa sighed, flicking a hand through the air as he throws his head back. “That’s probably why,” he explained. “I won the Miyagi Prefecture Vocals Award in both junior and high school. If you entered competitions, we were probably in the same ones.”

“Oh. Well, sorry,” Hinata said bashfully. “I didn’t win any competitions. And I only entered one, but I suppose you must have been there.”

“And you’re a soloist?” Oikawa asked, eyes carefully appraising Hinata.

“I was in a group, with my junior high club,” Hinata's cheeks flushed under Oikawa’s attention.

Oikawa allowed himself a smile. “Ah. I was a soloist, and soloists perform after the group division. You must recognise my name from the programme.”

“Um. Probably.”

The hallway was silent, save for the faint rumble of conversation.

Hinata yelped unattractively as his apartment door flung open and slammed into him from behind, sending him careening into an unimpressed Oikawa.

“This shirt was so expensive!” Oikawa muttered miserably, shoving Hinata away with a _yelp_. “If I have to deal with one more shrimp ruining my day-”

“Oikawa-san?” Kageyama’s voice sounded wounded.

Hinata recovered and turned to see his new roommate watching Oikawa with the wide eyes of a frightened child. Kageyama seemed smaller, younger, wilting under the hallway lights. In return, Oikawa seemed to have turned to steel. His clenched fists and tense frame showed his unease at being faced with Kageyama’s presence, and Hinata could no longer see the person he had been talking to.

“Ah, my beloved underclassman.” Oikawa’s smile was tight. “I see you’re here too.”

“I am.” Kageyama shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

_“Just...why can I never be free of you?”_

Oikawa’s question was not meant to be heard by anyone else. It fell as lightly as a snowflake, and then it was gone.

As quickly as his mood had dropped, Oikawa lifted his chin and locked his gaze with Kageyama’s. He pointed a harsh finger between the younger man’s eyes.

“This is a declaration of war,” Oikawa's eyes narrowed. “I’ll show you just how large the gap between us is."

Kageyama drew himself up to his full height, his arm brushing Hinata’s. “Then I accept. I’ll see you on stage, Oikawa-san.”

Like a character from a comedy manga, Hinata’s head snapped back and forth between the two. He wasn’t sure who he should be watching, and he knew that he really should try to diffuse the tension, but Hinata just wasn't sure _how_. He was considering bird call imitations when a throat cleared from the other end of the hallway.

“I hope that’s not fighting I hear," the person said as he leaned out from his room. "It’s much too early in this process to fight. As a matter of fact, I don’t think it’s appropriate to fight at all.”

Oikawa’s face split into a genuine smile. “There’s no fighting going on here,” he said. “Just a friendly reunion.”

 _This was anything but that_ , Hinata thought. As he witnessed Oikawa’s quick change in expression, he thought that Oikawa was perfect for this industry; he kept his emotions under amazing control.

The guy nodded his head approvingly. “I’m glad to hear it,” he replied, and stepped out into the hall. He was tall and extremely pretty, with dark blue eyes and inky-black wavy hair. Three silver piercings glittered along the edge of his right ear. “It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Akaashi Keiji. Would anyone like to join me in the television room? My boyfriend and some friends he just made are holding a movie marathon.”

“Ooh, I’ll come!” Oikawa clapped his hands. “Thanks! I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

“Noted,” Akaashi smiled, striding forwards and holding out a hand to shake Oikawa's. “Let’s go. And you two?”

“No thank you.” Tobio said stiffly.

“The same,” Hinata blurted out.

“Alright, then.” Akaashi’s voice was warm. “Next time.”

“Toodles, Tobio and Tobio’s friend.” Oikawa wriggled his fingers in goodbye.

“It’s Hinata Shoyo,” Hinata said glumly.

Kageyama shut their apartment door slowly, avoiding Hinata’s eyes. Even though Hinata hated him, a part of him didn’t want to see him hurt, and he wanted to stop it. It would feel great to have something over Tobio Kageyama, for some reason Hinata didn’t want to see him broken here.

“Like I said earlier, I saw some gardens on the way in.” Hinata’s voice was light. “Would you like to…go with me?”

Kageyama’s eyes connected with Hinata’s. “Yes. I’d love to.”

Hinata and Kageyama walked together silently, heading down the hallway to the elevators. It was quiet now, which Hinata didn’t expect. He’d have thought that people would be partying in the hallways like in the American college movies, but instead the chatter was kept to a minimum and everyone had mostly retired to their rooms. There was some thumping from the floor below, and Hinata assumed the source to be the television room.

The winter breeze was too harsh to be called crisp, and Hinata hissed as he pulled his thin jacket tighter around his body. His body naturally ran on the colder side, and the wind bit at his skin through his clothes. Kageyama was only in a soft-looking black hoodie.

 _Ugh. He must be one of those hot guys who just run hot_ , Hinata scoffed. _I mean. He isn’t even hot. Just his body temperature. It has nothing to do with his face._

After walking for a few minutes, Hinata located a bench and pulled Kageyama over to it. Hinata kicked his legs in the wind as he rocked back and forth, trying to keep himself from freezing. His mind was on overdrive; what had he been thinking, tugging someone he hated along on a therapeutic walk? Did he think they could do some meditation together and suddenly become best friends? Why did Kageyama even say _yes_? What were they meant to talk about?

The silence wound around them like honeysuckle, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was peaceful, Kageyama’s breathing quiet and even. But for some inconceivable reason Hinata’s blood was rushing in his veins, his heartbeat so fast he was on the verge of dizziness. They weren’t in the mountains, but the air felt paper thin. Hinata struggled to quieten his breathing for fear that Kageyama would pick up on it. He needed something, anything, to cut the silence.

“I like plants.” Hinata’s voice hurtled out into the quiet.

Kageyama’s head flicked upwards.

“I have quite a few at home. Houseplants, I mean. They make me feel less lonely.”

“When did you start taking care of them?” Kageyama asked. His forehead was crinkled, as though he couldn’t believe he had asked the question.

Hinata shuffled on the bench. “Um. It’s been around three years now. They’re all really big.”

Kageyama’s brows relaxed. “Oh. That’s nice.”

“Do you have any plants?”

Kageyama shook his head. “There are some wild flowers in my backyard where I practice volleyball sometimes. I think they’re pretty. Sometimes I wish I knew what they were.”

Hinata grasped onto this. He could work with that! “Oh! Tell me about them! Maybe I know-”

There was the crunch of gravel underfoot, and Hinata cut himself off. Hinata and Kageyama looked up to meet the eyes of two men, both idol-handsome and tall. And worse, their eyes full of hatred and derision.

“ _Oh_. Look who it is.” The taller of the two crowed, his radish-like hairstyle stiff in place against the strong wind. “It’s the _King_.”

Hinata only noticed that Kageyama had relaxed around him when the other stiffened and sat up to his full height. “Kindaichi. Kunimi.”

“Oh my god, _dude_ ,” Hinata hissed. “Have you pissed off half the country? Again? _Really_?”

“ _Again_?” the other guy laughed derisively. “I’m not surprised to hear that you’ve pissed someone else off, King. After all, isn’t that what you do best?”

“We haven’t even been here a full day, and the King has already begun his takeover.” Radish-head scoffed. He tilted his chin condescendingly towards Hinata. “Listen here, kid. Take my advice and distance yourself from this guy.”

“What? Why?” Hinata said confusedly. “Don’t get me wrong, I know he’s a dick, but first Oikawa-san and now you guys? What did he do to you?”

“Oikawa-san’s here? I’m not surprised,” the first guy said. “I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou. I went to Kitagawa Daiichi with Oikawa-san and the King too. We were in the same singing group.”

“Kunimi Akira. Also from the singing group.” Kunimi added.

“You know why he’s called the King, right?” Kindaichi went on.

“Because…he’s good at singing? Isn't that why?” Hinata asked cluelessly.

“Because he’s controlling to the point of suffocation. He demands complete compliance, and if he doesn’t get it, he’ll throw you aside.” The patronisation in Kunimi’s voice was toxic.

“His superiority complex is awful, too. He’s the worst.” Kindaichi kicked at the gravel harshly.

“Trust me, I’ve had my own bad experience with Kageyama in the past,” Hinata says, unsure of what he’s saying even as he says it. Why was he defending Kageyama? “But he’s… _nicer_ now. He hasn’t even defended himself against you guys. He’s just taking it. What if he really has changed?”

Hinata looks to his side, where Kageyama is staring down at the ground.

“Trust me, he hasn’t,” Kunimi laughed dryly. “You seem to be a good kid. Don’t associate with him. He’s just waiting for a chance to lash out, because he still hasn’t recovered from the summer tournament back in junior high.”

“Summer tournament?”

Kunimi’s gaze was full of pity. “Poor thing. You don’t even know what it is you're fighting for. At the summer tournament in our second year of junior high, the King totally exploded. Started yelling at us all on stage for messing up just because he thought we weren’t good enough. In front of the whole audience and the judges.”

Hinata’s breath caught in his throat, and then fell out in a rush. “What?”

Kageyama chewed his lower lip anxiously, worrying the skin to shreds.

“He, what...?” Hinata continued. “Oh…”

“It was so bad that he was forced to withdraw from our group and stopped entering competitions, even through high school. We haven’t heard anything from him since graduation. I thought he’d stopped singing, but clearly not.” Kindaichi’s gaze drilled into Kageyama. “Here he is now.”

Kageyama had taken a break? Kageyama hadn’t sung since his second year of junior high? Just like Hinata, Kageyama had taken a break and was alone this entire time?

Sure, Hinata had always wondered why he’d never seen Kageyama’s albums or posters in music stores. Or why his face wasn’t plastered over every billboard in Japan. He had the looks and the talent, and an angelic voice that could take over the world.

So, _this_ was why.

But here Kageyama was, supposedly trying his best to be nicer to Hinata, and wasn’t that what mattered? Even if Kageyama had hurt Hinata beyond repair when they were younger, Kageyama was being hurt _now_. He wasn’t even replying to Kindaichi and Kunimi’s taunts, and Hinata felt the need to reply on his behalf.

“But Kageyama’s different now, isn’t he?”

Kageyama’s midnight gaze fixed on him instantly.

Hinata continued. “He hurt you guys in the past. He hurt me too. But he seems like he’s trying now, and I feel like we shouldn’t overlook that. If Kageyama wants to be someone better, we should encourage it. Kageyama is the most talented vocalist I know, and if he became a better person then he would be invincible. I kind of want to see that happen.”

_Too far! Too far! Why did I say that? Stupid, stupid Hinata. Why would I defend Kageyama Tobio?_

Turning to his left and seeing the lonely, small-looking Kageyama Tobio beaten down on a small bench in this cold garden, Hinata knew that he couldn’t have done anything else.

Kindaichi nods. “I see,” he said, the early evening breeze rushing between them. “You’re one of his subordinates. Don’t blame me when everything goes to shit, kid.”

Hinata scowled. “Quit calling me ‘kid’,” he said. “We're the same age.”

Kunimi’s condescending smile raised Hinata's hackles. “And yet, you behave like a child,” he said. “Remember, we tried to help you. Come on, Kindaichi.”

“Mm.” Kindaichi grabbed Kunimi’s arm, tugging him away and down the garden path.

With the departure of Kindaichi and Kunimi, the evening had grown even darker. Hinata shivered, his body trembling as he uselessly pulled his jacket even tighter. Kicking his legs hard to warm himself up, Hinata wondered if Kageyama was ready to leave yet. He was just about to propose they walk back when something warm and soft fell around Hinata’s shoulders.

Kageyama was left in a tight-fitting black t-shirt, his oversized hoodie now wrapped around Hinata. Kageyama’s comforting body heat clung to the fabric, embracing him; and somehow Hinata knew that it was the warmest he has ever felt.

Hinata gaped uselessly. “U-uh, please take it back, I don’t need it. You must be cold,” he babbled.

Kageyama waved a hand, a thick silver ring gleaming on his index finger. “It’s a thank you for just now. You didn’t need to defend me. I hurt you too.”

“Yes. You did.” Hinata tipped his head backwards to look for the moon. “but I’m not sure why I believe that you’re different now.”

“You could be wrong.” Kageyama’s voice was barely there. “And then you’d get hurt again.”

“Then please don’t hurt me.” Hinata whispered, a hand holding the sleeve of Kageyama’s hoodie in a loose fist.

That was the last thing that Hinata spoke into the evening air. For another half an hour, Hinata and Kageyama kept each other company, their minds racing. Yet they didn’t speak a word to each other. When Hinata decided that he wanted to head inside, he stood and Kageyama followed wordlessly.

The building was quiet, and the only sources of noise in their apartment were Tanaka’s soft snoring and Asahi and Nishinoya’s quiet conversation in the lounge. After greeting the pair with tired smiles, Hinata and Kageyama retired to their room. The new tension was a string pulled tight, but luckily Hinata didn’t have to bear it for long.

Kageyama went to shower, and Hinata took the opportunity to lay the borrowed hoodie down on his bed so that they could avoid making further conversation tonight.

For some reason it felt like giving a piece of his heart up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you can, i'd love to know what you thought about this chapter! i love writing this fanfic, but i'm feeling slightly discouraged that nobody is reading it.


	4. we have a strange relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata is sorted into a team, but who will his teammates be? the show will soon begin, but hinata doesn't even know what song he'll be performing yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some information for this chapter:
> 
> \- in produce 101, challenges and small games are played to raise the contestants' appeal, and to decide song choice priority!  
> \- i sorted the teams using a random generator. all of the groups were created at random, and i'm really happy with how they turned out!

# the next day

At 8am the next morning, all participants were required to meet at the nearby broadcast centre. It was a large building located in the vicinity of the accommodation and practice building, only five minutes away.

The whole area had the feeling of a small village, and so Hinata didn’t feel completely drained as he made the journey half asleep with his roommates. The walk was at a dreamlike pace, and Hinata gladly took the opportunity to lean against Nishinoya as they walked.

“The building we’re going to now is where the performances will be filmed every Saturday, and our challenges too,” Asahi was telling their group. “Iwaizumi-san was talking about it. It has a huge stage, and tons of other facilities.”

“Forget it, I’m not even awake yet,” Tanaka yawned, batting a hand. “How are you telling me facts at this time of day?”

“You’d better wake up soon,” Nishinoya laughed. “The cameras are going to start rolling as soon as we get there.”

Tanaka looked smug. “I don’t know about you, Noya, but I’m all set. I got my beauty sleep.”

“I’m beautiful too!” Nishinoya raised a fist.

Hinata rubbed some sleep from the corners of his eyes as he thought about how he would look in front of a camera. Honestly, he’d tried not to think about how closely observed he was, because the cameras took a lot to get used to.

As detailed in the participants’ contracts, cameras were located in the corners of the participants’ living rooms and bedrooms, with the bedroom cameras being turned off after dinner for privacy. Other than that, cameras were posted all throughout the building to catch the participants’ daily adventures – along with a dedicated camera crew.

Participants would have personal camera coverage during interviews, practices, challenges, and all other activities, and nobody would know how the footage had turned out until the private weekly screening for participants. This would happen on Saturday nights after the episode had already aired.

Also mentioned in the contracts were the fun games and challenges that the contestants had to play in order to decide song choice priority, as well as to appeal to the audience at home.

Shirabu had explained that these challenges could showcase the participants’ cute, funny, or cool sides to the viewers, which could in turn gain them more votes. Hinata was curious as to what the challenges would be, because he absolutely sucked at charades.

Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, Asahi and Tanaka arrived at the broadcast centre and followed the swarm of contestants into the lobby. Futakuchi and Shirabu stood in front of the crowd with clipboards and called for everyone’s attention.

“Alright, everybody,” Futakuchi said loudly, waving his clipboard. “Before we get these cameras rolling, let’s get your groups out of the way. This year we’ll have four groups; COMET, MOON, STAR, and GALAXY. When your name is called, please enter to the auditorium to our left.” Futakuchi gestured at a hallway that led to a pair of open wooden doors.

Shirabu coughed. “STAR: Kunimi Akira, Inuoka Sou, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kita Shinsuke, Bokuto Kotarou.”

“I’m off.” Tanaka clapped Hinata on the shoulder and left with a wave. Hinata recognised Kita from his audition, and the silver-haired boy as the loud one who had caused a ruckus at the elevators the day before.

“MOON: Hoshiumi Kourai, Goshiki Tsutomu, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio.”

Hinata didn’t look at Kageyama’s face as he was leaving. He didn’t want to, and instead he focused his gaze on the boys who were making their way to the door.

One boy looked completely identical to a popular idol that Hinata loved, but maybe Hinata was just seeing things. The smallest boy was the most eye-catching, attractive in a way that meant you couldn’t pull your eyes from him. With his moonlight-coloured hair, Hinata couldn’t help but think that this boy suited the name of his group to a fault.

And then Kageyama crossed his line of vision, expression as dark as a shadow, and Hinata saw the moon in him.

“GALAXY: Kindaichi Yuutarou, Komori Motoya, Akaashi Keiji, Hinata Shoyo, Tendo Satori.”

“You’re up!” Nishinoya shoved Hinata forward and out of his daydream, and Hinata clumsily made his way to the door. He found himself behind the boy who had insulted Kageyama earlier, and willed himself to look straight forward instead. After Hinata passed through the doors he was faced with a table, where a man was waiting with some boxes in front of him.

“Group and name, please,” the man said brightly.

Kindaichi, who had been leading the group, spoke up first. “GALAXY, Kindaichi.”

Reaching into a box, the man pulled out a few sheets and handed them to Kindaichi. “Here are your ID stickers! Please place one on the back of your shirt and the other on your front. You’ll receive new stickers every day, before recording starts. Next, please!”

“GALAXY, Hinata.”

Hinata accepted his stickers gratefully and applied them to his shirt with the help of Akaashi, who he had immediately recognised as the kind, authoritative soul from the hallway the day before. After Hinata had helped Komori with his stickers, the group made their way through a further set of doors, and then they were in the auditorium.

The two earlier groups were already seated towards the middle of the lower seating decks, and Hinata’s group slid into the row behind them. Wilfully ignoring the ‘MOON: KAGEYAMA’ sticker in front of him, Hinata turned to the person sitting to his left and whispered, “What’s going on?”

The person was wearing a name sticker that said Tendo. “How should I know? You’re funny,” Tendo’s smile was saccharine. “My guess is they’re going to announce something.”

Iwaizumi came striding out on the stage and took his position at the centre, smiling at the contestants as he loosely gripped a microphone in his hand. “Hello, everyone. When the other groups get here, I’ll announce the plans for today.”

“Huh, I was right,” Tendo gasped.

Komori rolled his eyes. “I mean, it wasn’t hard to guess.”

The last group entered and seated themselves behind Hinata’s group. Hinata glanced back and saw both Nishinoya and Asahi, proudly wearing COMET stickers as they waved at him.

“No fair!” Hinata wailed. “I want to be in the same group as someone from my dorm, too.”

“Akaashi and I are from the same dorm!” Komori high-fived his roommate happily.

“That’s so great. Really, that’s so great for you two,” Hinata said sourly.

“Alright, everyone, two minutes until the cameras start rolling!” Iwaizumi called into the microphone before striding offstage to stand near the camera crew.

“Ooh, I kind of like when he does that. Makes him sound all dominating.” Tendo purred.

Hinata shook his head to forcefully erase any memory of Tendo’s words and looked around the auditorium. There was a large screen above the stage curtain which was currently off, and Hinata wondered what it was for. The idea that the cameras would soon be watching his every move was finally getting to him, and Hinata began to fidget.

Akaashi Keiji shot him a cautious look from his right. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Hinata blinked.

“I remember you. We met in the hallway.” Akaashi’s face changed then, becoming something soft; his air of nobility melted away. “I’m happy to work with you.”

“Um, me too.” Hinata watched as the camera crew quickly tweaked their equipment, and then he turned his gaze back to Akaashi. “You seem really nice, Akaashi-san.”

The ghost of a smile flickered at Akaashi’s mouth as the cameras turned onto the crowd and the lights dimmed slightly.

With no warning at all, the curtains were sharply drawn back to reveal a handsome and sharply dressed young man. He wore a fitted grey suit with a black shirt, and his hair was dyed grey and styled in an immaculate undercut. His thick dark eyebrows made him look alluringly handsome and mysterious as he raised the mic to his lips, and Hinata knew exactly who this man was.

“Welcome to ZENKOKU SELECT!” Osamu Miya announced, raising an arm to elegantly sweep in front of him. “I’m this season’s MC, solo idol Osamu Miya! I’ll be with you every step of the way as the battle unfolds to be part of Japan’s next top idol group, ZENKOKU! Which of these twenty participants will be in the final seven standing at the end? If you’re curious, stay with me,” Osamu winked charmingly at the camera and Hinata squeaked. “and let’s find out together!”

The cameramen panned towards the audience for their reactions, and Hinata was almost certain that his mouth was open, but how could it not be? It was _Osamu Miya_! Only the most handsome guy ever!

“Cut!” The director said, and the cameras returned to their original positions. Osamu stayed standing on the stage, and he was quickly joined by Iwaizumi again.

“Sorry for the sudden surprise, but we wanted to get honest audience reactions,” Iwaizumi grinned. “Our MC for this season is Osamu Miya, currently Japan’s top solo idol!”

“Hello,” Osamu’s voice was so thick and drawling, Hinata felt like he was drowning in syrup. “It’s nice to meet you all, and I’m looking forward to working alongside you guys. Please take care of my brother, he’s an idiot.”

“Am _not_!” Someone stood up and yelled from the row in front of Hinata, the MOON: MIYA sticker blazing on their back. “You’re the idiot, Samu!”

Osamu’s face turned positively sadistic. “That’s not very idol-like of you, Tsumu. Better watch yourself or someone’s gonna get zero votes.”

“He’s Osamu Miya’s brother, Atsumu Miya,” Akaashi Keiji clarified on seeing Hinata’s mystified expression. “They’re twins, but Osamu was scouted when they were younger and Atsumu wasn’t. Osamu wanted his brother to have a normal life, but Atsumu had always wanted to be an idol. Atsumu almost withdrew his application when he found out Haruko had hired Osamu, but he decided not to at the last minute.”

“How do you know this?” Hinata asked Akaashi.

“My boyfriend’s movie thing last night,” Akaashi clarified. “Atsumu’s one of his roommates, so he came along too. I asked Atsumu how he was and he told me his whole villain origin story.”

“Oh.”

The contestants got the signal for the cameras being started up again and directed their attention back to the stage, where Osamu was getting ready to continue. After a three-second count in, Osamu resumed his script.

“Now, as you’ve just seen on your screens at home, the trainees have been sorted into their groups; STAR, MOON, COMET and GALAXY! But what will they do in their groups, you ask? They’ll be performing, and the first week’s theme is a female idol group cover – because everyone loves those! But before that, we’ll have a battle for song choice priority!”

Osamu aimed a dashing smile at the crowd and called out, “Who here can cook? Raise your hand!”

Hinata raised his confidently, as he handled most of the cooking at home when his mother couldn’t. Akaashi also raised his hand, along with a few more people scattered around.

Osamu nodded and levelled them all with a mysterious grin. “I’m glad so many of you can cook, but that doesn’t matter, because your first challenge is to _bake_ the best buttercream iced cupcakes you can!”

Everyone fell out of their seats, wailing. Kindaichi shook his head painfully. “I’ve never needed to bake,” he said apologetically. “I’m sorry. But I can try.”

“That’s something, at least,” Akaashi sighed. “Hinata?”

“I-I’ve never baked before,” Hinata stuttered anxiously. “I’ve never needed to; the town supermarket sells some really fluffy donuts and I’m loyal.”

“Tendo?” Komori asked.

“ _Me_? What about you?” Tendo looked ruffled.

“I burn everything,” Komori’s eyebrows scrunched up.

Akaashi’s eyes cut to Tendo. “And you?”

Tendo cocked his head. “Of course, I can’t cook. I went to boarding schools where all my meals were cooked for me, and the chef cooks for me at home.”

Hinata didn’t even know where to start with that.

Tilting his head, Akaashi nodded. “Okay, fine. I’m decent at baking. I don’t mind if anyone else wants to go for this challenge though. Regardless of the song we get, I’m sure we can perform anything well.”

Hinata nodded excitedly. “I’d love if you did it, Akaashi-san!” The others all nodded in agreement.

Akaashi smiled, his eyes half hidden behind his glasses. “Thank you for trusting me. I promise I’ll do my best.”

“Deliberation time is up! Will the four chosen members please join me on stage?” Osamu winked.

Akaashi stood and left, raising his fist in a team cheer before he did. After collecting microphones, the challengers all assembled onstage around Osamu, who directed a beaming smile at the camera.Hinata almost jumped out of his seat in excitement when he saw Tanaka onstage.

"These are our chosen four! Please introduce yourselves, and answer this question: rate your cooking out of 10, and why!”

A very tall, very handsome, and very muscular boy with strong facial features and a very tight t-shirt spoke up first. 

"My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi from COMET. I’m a volleyball coach from Sendai, and I’m here to bring back someone I love.” Ushijima swept back his thick brown hair with a veiny hand. “They must come back home with me. I will accept nothing less.”

“That’s heavy,” Osamu said. “And, uh…your cooking rating…?”

“10,” Ushijima’s tone was confident. “I have had lessons in Japanese cuisine since I was a child. I have also taken patisserie classes in France. The one I love should not be worried. I will win.”

“I’m GALAXY’s Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you,” Akaashi coolly introduced himself. “I work at a bookstore in Tokyo, and my cooking is a 7. I don’t think I’ll burn my cupcakes, but if I do then it was on purpose.”

“He’s such a cool guy,” Hinata said in awe.

“He’ll do well.” Kindaichi’s face was determined. “In this challenge, and in the process too.”

“That’s our leader.” Tendo said smugly.

“STAR’s Tanaka Ryuunosuke!” Tanaka exclaimed, waving at the crowd. “My cooking is, well…it’s a 4, but I volunteered because I want to look good on TV! Also, more screen-time!”

“He’s an honest guy,” Osamu remarked as the crowd laughed.

The last guy looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. His face was so good-looking that Hinata had started to lean far out of his seat without knowing, as if to get a better look.

His hair was inky black waves, while two beauty spots stood out starkly against his pale skin. He was similar to Ushijima in height but not in build, where his body had slightly less muscle. Overall, though, he was _insanely fine_ , and Hinata knew that this guy would be popular.

“MOON, Sakusa Kiyoomi.” His lip almost peeled back with derision, and Sakusa’s face read _get-me-out-of-here-now_ as he addressed the crowd. “I’m a college student. My cooking is a 5.”

Osamu blinked. “Interesting! So why have you been chosen for your group?”

A vein bulged in Sakusa’s forehead. “Because nobody in that group can cook.”

Eager to escape Sakusa’s anger, Osamu quickly turned back to the camera. “You heard them, folks! Now it’s time for the baking challenge to begin! Let’s go to our state-of-the-art kitchen, where the battle for song choice priority will be decided!”

The challengers onstage raised their arms and cheered when prompted to by Osamu (even Sakusa, with absolutely no emotion behind it) and then the cameramen stopped filming as the contestants began to switch locations.

Hinata watched, remembering what Iwaizumi had explained before the show started filming. How it all may seem disjointed now, with lots of stops and starts and breaks between segments, but that everything would be edited together smoothly on air.

Hinata had no idea that so much work went into TV shows.

The contestants had been told that after the episodes had been fully edited and produced, they would be shown on a popular channel nationwide every Saturday. And after that, the contestants would be able to watch the episode together in the auditorium after the national broadcast had ended. Hinata couldn’t wait.

The big screen lit up once more, and the song priority challenge began.

* * *

Hinata watched as the challengers took their places at their workstations, which all had large cameras set up to film in front of them.

Cupcake ingredients were laid out, as well as a few basic cake toppings, like silver beads and chocolate chips. Aprons were folded neatly on top of the counters, and the boys all put them on. If Hinata stared a little hard as Sakusa tied his apron, then it was nobody’s business.

“Everyone! It’s so nice of you to join us!” Osamu cheered. “We _all_ like someone who can cook, don’t we? So, it makes sense that the best idols should have great baking skills! For this challenge, please make your best buttercream iced cupcakes. Do whatever you want out of the ingredients provided, and one more thing; you won’t be given any instructions!”

“You’re kidding,” Komori gasped. “They have to make cupcakes from _memory_? And they don’t know how much of each ingredient to add!”

“I don’t even know what cupcakes have in them,” Kindaichi was terrified. “Egg, right? _Egg_?”

“My grandmother said they have happiness in them,” Komori smiled.

“They don’t. She was literally lying. Your grandma lied to you,” Tendo said.

Onscreen, Ushijima nodded confidently. Akaashi, whose workstation was next to Ushijima’s, was carefully examining the ingredients on the counter. Tanaka was poking the bag of flour. Sakusa’s face was like thunder as he looked at the pink polka dot cupcake cases he had been given. Everyone else’s were plain.

Osamu snapped his fingers and dazzled the camera with another grin. “You have twenty-five minutes! And, with that…challenge…start!”

Ushijima was efficient and startlingly clean. He started mixing the butter and sugar with an electric whisk, looking the picture of ease. With one hand, Ushijima cracked an egg into the bowl and waited until it had been mixed before adding the next.

Akaashi was calm and measured too, although his batter was slightly thicker than Ushijima’s. Tanaka had lumped his eggs, sugar, butter and flour together in the same bowl and looked very confused when it wouldn’t mix properly.

With an expression like he was lying on an island under a palm tree, Sakusa measured out his wet and dry ingredients separately, mixing them in their bowls before adding them together.

“My batter is perfect. Just the right thickness.” Ushijima tapped his whisk off on the edge of the bowl.

“Oh, mine too. I’m pleased with how it turned out,” Akaashi commented, already opening up his cupcake cases.

“Guys, what does it mean if your mixture is crunching?” Tanaka pounded his batter with a whisk.

“I feel like you dropped some eggshell in,” Akaashi replied, spooning his batter into the cases. “How are you doing, Sakusa?”

“Mine are already in the oven.”

“ _What?!”_ The others exploded.

Sakusa looked defensive. “They’re just cupcakes, was I meant to take an hour on them? I finished faster because I wasn’t doing a commentary like you guys.”

“Damn it, maybe I should have shut up,” Tanaka groaned.

“Done,” Ushijima slid his cupcakes into the oven and straightened up, stretching his arms over his head.

After casting Tanaka another worried look, Akaashi called over Osamu. “Are we allowed to help others, Miya-san?” he asked.

Osamu tilted his head. “GALAXY’s Akaashi has the soul of a prince! Here he is, wanting to help the competition! You are allowed to help others, but just remember that you will be judged against them!”

“I’m not scared. There’s no saving that lump in his bowl, anyway. It looks like pizza dough,” Sakusa said, skulking over to Tanaka’s workstation.

“Thank you, thank you! You guys!” Tanaka almost cried. “I’ll never forget your names! When I marry the girl of my dreams, I’ll name our kids after you two!”

“Please don’t,” Akaashi's smile was warm. “Just invite us to your wedding.”

“Your oven is not preheated,” Ushijima said, popping up behind them.

Sakusa’s gaze was positively murderous, and Tanaka withered away under it. “Uh…why don’t we just double the heat instead? Shouldn’t that cook it twice as fast?”

“No,” Akaashi moaned, “No, that is _not_ how it works!”

“I understand his way of thinking. It sounds efficient. I want to try this method,” Ushijima said thoughtfully.

“I say we let him do it,” Sakusa said. “It makes good TV.”

“It is not good TV!” Akaashi was stressed. “Let’s just put them in now, we still have fifteen minutes left. You should be fine!”

“Alright! I like you guys,” Tanaka said, quickly moving on to fill the cupcake cases that Akaashi had laid out. “I want to work with you all some more.”

“Make the group and you’ll see me again,” Ushijima said. “I suppose the same goes for those two.”

“Of course.” Akaashi pushed his glasses further up his nose. “I accept your challenge, Ushijima-san.”

Ushijima looked confused. “That wasn’t a challenge,” he said. “I really will be in the final group. If you want to work alongside me, then you should just make the group too.”

Sakusa groaned, running a hand over his face. “And he really means it, too,” he said. “I met him at a lot of competitions growing up. His personality hasn’t changed. He doesn’t realise he starts fights all over the place.”

The group shared a laugh, Sakusa’s mouth twitching as he looked down at the floor.

“Challengers, you still have to decorate your cupcakes,” Osamu appeared out of nowhere, breaking the moment. “Please use the provided food colouring, decorations and buttercream icing ingredients to add the finishing touches to your cupcakes!”

“Purple is a noble colour.” Ushijima grabbed a bottle of light purple food colouring and nodded swiftly.

“The one I love would look beautiful in purple. Naturally, purple should also suit this cupcake.”

Akaashi steered clear of the food colouring and instead grabbed some chocolate curls. “I don’t want to overload my cupcake and make it too sweet, so I’ll just use chocolate curls for my topping. I’ll now begin to make my buttercream icing.” Akaashi dumped the butter and icing sugar into a bowl and picked up his whisk.

“I’m going to make my cupcake orange. With rainbow sprinkles,” Tanaka said brightly. “Everyone loves rainbow sprinkles!”

At his station, Sakusa looked into the camera. “I hate sprinkles,” he said, deadpan. “I’m not a fan of overly sweet things, and if possible, I like to avoid sugar. I’ll just be using buttercream icing.”

Sakusa’s oven timer had gone off long ago, and his cupcakes were cooling on a wire rack. His icing needed a few more whisks and then it would be ready. Ushijima’s oven timer went off not long after, and so did Akaashi’s. With his cupcakes still in the oven, Tanaka was running behind; and he hadn’t started on his icing, either.

Predictably, Sakusa finished first, and he presented his workstation camera with his cupcakes. They were simple and pretty, with creamy peaked icing, the sponge looking soft and moist.

“These are my cupcakes with buttercream frosting. And nothing else,” Sakusa introduced them. “Please enjoy them.”

Osamu selected a random cupcake, smiling at the camera with excitement playing across his features. “I’ll take a bite of Sakusa Kiyoomi’s cupcake now! Here we go.”

He lifted the cupcake to his mouth and nibbled, and then his face changed into one of shock. “ _How_ has he done it? The icing is so delicate! It appears that Sakusa-san has also used less sugar than normal, and the creamy butter in the sponge really makes itself known. It's moist and springy, and overall, this is an excellent cupcake. Sakusa-san is certainly gifted!”

“You want to explain that?” Akaashi asked.

Sakusa huffed, turned away from the camera and muttered, “I watch baking shows. Sometimes.”

Tanaka’s cupcakes were next, and they looked so sloppy and gross that nobody knew what to say. Still, he proudly presented his plate to the camera, and when he tilted them for a better angle the tops of his cupcakes slid off. Still-raw batter oozed onto the counter.

“Tanaka-san, those are completely uncooked,” Osamu said regretfully. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to try them.”

“More for me, I guess,” Tanaka said, picking up a gloop-filled cupcake case.

“ _NO_ ,” Akaashi said.

“Akaashi-san, these look perfect!” Osamu said, admiring Akaashi’s cupcakes. Akaashi held the plate up to the camera, smiling proudly.

“These are my buttercream surprise cupcakes with chocolate curls.”

“A surprise? I’m intrigued,” Osamu said, taking a cupcake and digging in. He pulled back with a shout. “ _Whoa_! What was that?”

“You’ll find that the centre of the cupcake is melted chocolate,” Akaashi said proudly, setting a hand on his hip. “When my cupcakes came out of the oven, I cut a circular piece out of the middle and put some chocolate curls in, then closed the hole again. I iced on top of that to hide it." Akaashi pushed his glasses further up his nose with a smirk.

“Marvellous!” Osamu had shoved the cupcake into his mouth and sprayed crumbs everywhere as he spoke.

“Thank you, Akaashi-san! I think this is the one to beat!”

“It is too early to make that observation,” Ushijima interrupted from his workstation. He held his plate up to the camera, chin tilted high. “I present my sprinkle sponge cupcakes with buttercream icing.”

“These are so pretty,” Osamu breathed, admiring Ushijima’s cupcakes. They really were pretty, the icing a delicate lilac. Ushijima must have used only the smallest drop of the purple food colouring. Osamu unwrapped the cupcake and gasped as soon as he saw the sponge.

“It’s a rainbow!” he said, holding the cupcake up to the camera. “Ushijima-san has folded sprinkles into the cupcake batter to create rainbow sprinkle buttercream cupcakes!”

“I didn’t know you could make something so pretty, Ushijima-san,” Tanaka’s eyes shone.

Ushijima looked unmoved. “Naturally, this level of perfection is expected from me.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes. “God, this guy ticks me off.”

Osamu finally bit into the cupcake and let go with a shout. “And we have a winner!” he announced. “Ushijima Wakatoshi’s rainbow sprinkle buttercream cupcakes have won this challenge! His purple cupcakes enable me to taste lilac itself!”

“ _RIGGED_ ,” Tanaka yelled.

“Tanaka, maybe not so loud in the studio,” Akaashi said. “But I agree.”

Ushijima’s brow twitched. “If you disagree, then improve yourself and face me on my level.”

Sakusa looked over from where he was tucking into his cupcakes. “No, I agree with Akaashi and Tanaka. My cupcakes are so good, how did I not win? This was so rigged.”

Still, Akaashi, Tanaka and Sakusa clapped as Ushijima was given song priority.

* * *

Akaashi held up the big piece of paper with GALAXY’s song choice written on it.

“[ _Psycho_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR8Mrt1IpXg&ab_channel=SMTOWN)by _Red Velvet_ ,” Tendo read out loud. “I’ve heard it a few times, but I’m not really familiar with it.”

“It’s one of my favourites!” Hinata said eagerly. “Was it your first choice, Akaashi-san?"

Akaashi nodded. “The fact that we didn’t win the challenge didn’t matter. I still came second, and Ushijima didn’t choose the song I wanted anyway.”

“What did Ushijima choose?” Kindaichi asked. Hinata was curious too, seeing as that would be the song that Asahi and Nishinoya would be singing.

“Ushijima chose [_What Is Love_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0p1bmr0EmE&pbjreload=101&ab_channel=JYPEntertainment)by _TWICE_ ,” Akaashi answered. “It’s a beautiful song, but I’m more confident with Psycho. I think it suits us better, too."

“I believe in your choice, Akaashi,” Komori said. “We have to pick a leader now, don’t we?”

“Oh, right, we do,” Hinata said, looking over at the cameramen as they filmed them from a distance. “Well, naturally I vote Akaashi-san.”

“Oh.” Akaashi blinked behind his glasses. “I’m surprised. Thank you, Hinata.”

“It can’t be anyone else,” Kindaichi agreed. “Captain Akaashi.”

“I like the sound of that!” Komori cheered. “Captain Akaashi.”

“No protests over here.” Tendo raised a hand. “Akaashi, you’re our leader.”

Akaashi’s smile was confident and smooth as it spread across his face. “Thank you for trusting me. It's an honour,” he said. “I will lead you to the best of my ability.”

# two days later

They had started with learning the choreography, and after two days of practice it became obvious at Hinata and Kindaichi could not dance very well.

“I’m confused,” Hinata began, “How can you not dance, Kindaichi? You were in a singing group.”

“It was a _singing_ group, not an idol group,” Kindaichi hissed, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel. “We didn’t dance.”

“Then how is Kageyama so good?” Hinata asked innocently.

Kindaichi almost popped a vein. “Because of his kingly genes,” he snarled. “I don’t know.”

Akaashi cleared his throat from the front of the practice room. He stood in front of them all, practicing right in front of the mirror so that everyone could follow his steps. “This is _not_ the time to fight, you guys,” he admonished them. “We need to work together, or we’ll never make it.”

The gold crown sticker signifying captainship glittered on Akaashi’s shirt. “We’ll take it from the top again. Try your best to follow. If you can’t, tell me where you’re getting stuck and we can work on it.”

They began standing in a circle-like formation. Kindaichi was in front of Akaashi, Hinata and Tendo to Akaashi’s left and right, and Komori concealed behind Akaashi. When the music started to play, they spun out of these positions, Kindaichi and Komori slid down seductively on bent legs.

Akaashi twirled his arms up and outwards in elegant motions, his fingers pointing delicately. Hinata and Tendo slowly bent to place a hand on one of their thighs, their gazes fiery as they met their own eyes in the mirror. Then, they began to shift their weight from one leg to the other as they swayed to the song’s opening beats.

Hinata gestured along with the music, extending a hand outwards as the group began to make a circle around Kindaichi.

“Your movements aren’t in sync, Tendo and Hinata,” Akaashi called out as they continued to dance. “You’re doing the moves fine, but you’re just a little off beat. Let’s speed it up in the next run.”

As the formation changed and Akaashi became the next centre, his body moved fluidly to the lyrics. He hit all of the choreography’s key points as he danced almost comfortably.

“Oh, no,” Hinata mumbled as he pointed with the wrong arm. Tendo was slightly slow with the dance moves, but he was at least getting them right, albeit with a pained expression on his face.

“Hinata, it’s your verse!” Kindaichi said, guiding him into the centre.

“Oh!” Hinata exclaimed, hurrying to slowly lower and raise his arm as the others lined up behind him, mirroring his movements.

“We’ll need to get the timing right for that move, Hinata,” Akaashi reminded him. “You're our signal for that part. If your arm goes up late, ours will too.”

“Right, right, I’m sorry,” Hinata apologised. He tried to save as much of his verse as he could, and he was grateful for the fact that the majority of his verse’s choreography had been carried by the singer’s facial expressions.

Sweeping a hand gracefully around his body as he stepped forward in front of the other members, Hinata turned to the side and backed neatly into the formation.

Komori was the centre of the formation for the next verse, and he needed no encouragement or callouts from Akaashi. Komori had told them that he had danced and sang at national contests while growing up, alongside his cousin Sakusa. Komori was a confident dancer, and it showed in the way that his body didn’t miss a single beat.

Hinata and Tendo’s hands rested on Komori’s shoulders as the dance formation moved, Kindaichi and Akaashi’s hands on Komori’s back. When Komori moved to slowly thrust his arms down at his sides, their hands fell from his body as they pushed their own bodies backwards.

Kindaichi needed to move to take the centre of the formation in the next part, but he twisted in the wrong direction and collided with Komori.

“Ow,” Komori said, rubbing his arm.

“Shit _, shit_ , why am I so bad at this, shit!” Kindaichi grunted. “I just can’t do this!”

Akaashi paused the music and came over. “Kindaichi,” he said. “Talk to me. What are you having trouble with?”

“I just can’t move in sync with everyone,” Kindaichi’s lip curled. “Even _Hinata’s_ improving faster than me! Tendo doesn’t have any dance experience either, but he’s doing so well!”

“They have nothing that you don’t have,” Akaashi said gently. “The difference with Tendo and Hinata is that even if they mess up, they continue. Hinata isn’t in sync with others around him, and he can’t do difficult moves. Tendo can’t control his facial expressions and he has problems with synchronisation. You are offbeat and you lack synchronisation too. But that’s what practice is for.”

“How do I become like you?” Kindaichi asked, face red from frustration and embarrassment.

Akaashi smiled gently. “Practice.”

Practice started up once again, and everyone tried their best. Hinata was still slow but getting better, and occasionally Komori or Akaashi had to grab him by the shoulder and push him into his place in the formation.

Kindaichi still made small mistakes with his hand and arm actions. Tendo sometimes looked like he was dancing in a blizzard, with the look of horror that was on his face. Komori smiled like a twinkling gem. Akaashi watched all of their improvements with a fond smile as he himself moved in front of the mirror, zero wasted movement, and one of the most beautiful things that Hinata had ever seen.

Looking at the shining eyes of his group as they gazed on their leader, Hinata knew that the others were thinking the same thing.

* * *

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something, Akaashi-san,” Hinata said shyly as they walked back to their dorms that night. Komori had gone to see Sakusa for a few minutes, and would be making his own way back. Tendo and Kindaichi were on the other accommodation floor.

“What is it?” Akaashi looked at him.

“How did you learn to dance so well?”

Akaashi’s eyes were intense. “What do you mean?”

Hinata waved his hands. “I mean! You’re so confident, and you know exactly how to move,” he said. “I don’t have any experience, and I can’t move as well as you.”

Akaashi looked at the floor as they approached Hinata’s apartment, and when he looked up Hinata couldn’t place the emotion on his face. “I don’t have any dance experience either.”

“ _Huh_?” Hinata shrieked. “But you’re _amazing_ , Akaashi-san! You’re that good! You’re clearly the best in our group!”

Akaashi laughed. “I’m not,” he said easily. “I was part of my high school’s singing group, with my boyfriend. He’s here too; STAR’s Bokuto Kotarou. But we were just like Kindaichi’s singing group, we didn’t dance. I’m only trained in singing.”

“But how is it that you can dance Psycho so well, then? So confidently?”

Akaashi patted Hinata’s hair softly. “Practice,” he said. “I’m lucky, because it’s a song that I knew a lot of the choreography for already, even if I hadn’t tried dancing it yet. But I practice all day with you guys, and then for as much of the night as I can. I’m your leader, and I can’t let you guys down; even if it means that I have to work twice as hard.”

Hinata took a good look at Akaashi, at his dark undereye circles. At his eyes that looked like they could shut right at that moment if he let them. His messy hair that still managed to look effortlessly handsome, even as his many flyaway hairs stuck up with static.

What Hinata told Akaashi next, he sincerely believed.

“You know, Akaashi-san,” he said, “I really think that you can win this thing.”

Akaashi laughed, the sound so kind that Hinata thought Akaashi needed protecting. He didn’t want anyone else to take advantage of that kindness.

“Thank you, Hinata,” his voice was warm. “You’re very sweet. If you want to join me tonight, come to group practice room 5. The individual rooms aren’t big enough for dance practice.”

Hinata’s hair bounced up and down as he nodded. “I’ll be there, Akaashi-san!” He accepted the invitation gratefully.

Akaashi smiled in response and waved a hand at Hinata as he left.

When Hinata entered his own room, he was greeted with the sight of Nishinoya and Asahi sitting on the sofa, discussing something animatedly. Both of them looked freshly showered, dressed in a change of clothes.

Nishinoya looked up. “Shoyo! How was practice?”

Hinata sighed. “I still need to improve my dancing a lot more,” he muttered, “but we’re finally starting the vocal practice tomorrow! I’m excited! I’m already a lot better at dancing, too!”

Nishinoya clapped. “I can’t wait to watch your performance! I’m sure you guys will do great!” he said. “Our practice is going well, too. Ushijima said he chose the song because it reminded him of the one that he loves.” Nishinoya made a face. “I’m kind of interested in seeing if his love for Oikawa-san goes anywhere, though, I’ll admit.”

“Oikawa isn’t into him, though,” Asahi pointed out.

Nishinoya smacked Asahi’s arm and pouted. “You are terrible at seeing signs, Asahi-san,” he said shortly. “Oikawa-san is totally into him. I saw him blush when Ushijima-san grabbed his waist in the practice room.”

“But then he shoved him away and said ‘ _idiot Ushiwaka_!’,” Asahi gasped, flustered. “Why would he say that if he liked him?”

“Oh, wow, Asahi-san is really dense,” Hinata breathed out. “Asahi-san, sometimes people get flustered when the person they love interacts with them, so they freak out and insult them instead.”

“Oikawa-san is one of those,” Nishinoya added. “I saw him brush Ushijima’s hair out of his eyes after practice, too.”

“Is Oikawa-san the person that Ushijima was taking about while he was baking?” Kageyama asked, popping out of nowhere. His hair was damp, and he had a white towel around his neck.

“Definitely,” Nishinoya said.

“Didn’t you go to high school with Oikawa-san?” Hinata asked Kageyama. “Did Ushijima-san go to your school, too?”

“He went to another school,” Kageyama replied. “The one with the best music programme in the prefecture.”

“Oh, so that’s what Shiratorizawa is!” Asahi chimed in. “Ushijima keeps on following Oikawa around and asking why he never came to Shiratorizawa. I don’t understand it, but it’s funny watching Oikawa yell at him.”

“I applied there too,” Kageyama said, a droplet of moisture running down his neck.

“You didn’t go?” Hinata asked, trying to ignore how distracting Kageyama with wet hair was.

Kageyama shook his head. “After Kitagawa Daiichi, I just went to a small school near my house.” He liftef a corner of the towel to hide his mouth, eyes looking bitter.

The front door burst open as Tanaka tumbled in, looking ruffled and sweaty from practice. “Ugh, I'm tired,” he moaned, raking a hand down his face as he stomped towards his room. “Also, someone stopped me on the way here. You can go downstairs for dinner now.”

“A little early today,” Nishinoya sighed. “Thank God, I’m hungry.”

“Come on, let’s go.” Asahi playfully ruffled Nishinoya’s hair, and the pair laughed together. Hinata ignored Kageyama’s questioning look. He didn’t know what was going on there, either.

Dinner was chicken pasta, and dessert was rice pudding. Hinata usually loved rice pudding, but he just couldn’t feel excited about it. He picked listlessly at his food until Asahi asked him what was wrong.

“I’m just not improving at dancing as quickly as I thought I would, and we don't have long," Hinata fretted.

“Akaashi-san wants to get the choreography mastered first, so we’ve been practicing it for the past two days, but I’m still not my best yet. Can you dance, Asahi-san?”

Asahi shrugged. “I suppose,” he said. “I’m doing pretty well. I’m not like Oikawa or Nishinoya, but I can dance.”

“How did you learn?”

“Practice,” Asahi booped his nose. “A lot of it.”

“Akaashi-san practices a lot too,” Hinata said. “I’m joining him from tonight.”

“More practice is always a good idea,” Kageyama piped up from the other side of the table. “But make sure you get enough sleep. If you look like shit nobody’s going to vote for you.”

Hinata scowled, but decided not to lunge at Kageyama. He still hadn’t finished his rice pudding, after all.

After dinner, Hinata made his way to the group practice rooms. He found practice room number 5 quickly and knocked, waiting for Akaashi to open the door.

It wasn’t Akaashi who opened it, but a tall and super-hot guy with silver hair gelled upwards into spikes.

“Hey, hey, hey!” The boy said cheerfully, leaning forward and grabbing Hinata’s hands. His eyes almost glittered with energy and his grip was terrifyingly strong. It was like he didn’t know how much strength to use, and Hinata’s hand was being crushed mercilessly in both of his. Still, his energy was very kind, and he had a very open and attractive face. Hinata smiled.

“Y-you must be Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san’s boyfriend,” he said mildly. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“I am, I am!” Bokuto grinned proudly. “Boyfriend for now, soon to be fiancé! Keiji will marry me soon. But first!” Bokuto tugged Hinata into the practice room, locking the door behind them. “We want you to be our child!”

“What? No, we don’t,” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Don’t mind him, Hinata, he just really wanted to meet you. I talk about you a lot.”

“O-oh, it’s fine,” Hinata mumbled, trying not to think about how the idea of being held by Akaashi made him feel warm. “I’m flattered, Bokuto-san. But um…I just came to practice with Akaashi-san tonight.”

Akaashi laughed. “Of course, let's begin. You can leave at any time, but I’m going until at least 3am.”

Hinata checked the clock on the wall. 9:32pm. He gulped. “If it’s what I need to do to get better, I’ll do it,” Hinata told Akaashi confidently. “Please let me practice with you, Akaashi-san.”

A fire lit behind Akaashi’s eyes. “Very well. Kotarou, you should get going.”

Bokuto pouted. “Okay, Keiji. I’ll be in my room. I love you.” He leaned over and kissed Akaashi on the cheek, ruffled Hinata’s hair fondly, and then he was gone.

“Are you…not worried about PDA in front of the cameras?” Hinata asked, looking at the camera in the corner of the ceiling. “I would have thought that looking available was a key thing for an idol.”

“It is,” Akaashi admitted, “usually. But when Kotarou and I auditioned, we made it clear that we were together, and that we would enter this together or not at all. The producers agreed that it was okay for us to show PDA, so that it could give the group the appeal of having an established relationship.”

“Oh, I get it.” Hinata said.

“Kotarou is my future, and I don’t care about what people think, as long as I have him,” Akaashi said. “Enough talking. Shall we get started?” His slim fingers held the remote for the room’s music controls.

Hinata nodded. “Yup!”

Akaashi clicked a button, and the first few bars of the song echoed throughout the room. Hinata’s body quickly found its position. The music took over, and Hinata and Akaashi began to dance.

At 3am, Hinata’s exhaustion was at an all-time-high. He lay collapsed on the floor next to a sweat-drenched Akaashi, their shirts slightly hiked up as they tried to cool off. Hinata drained his water bottle and then made a weak grab at Akaashi’s. Akaashi handed it over to the younger boy without complaint.

“D-did I do a good job, Akaashi-san?” Hinata gasped, unable to move. “My legs feel like jelly.”

“You did great, Hinata.” Akaashi said. “You’ve already improved so much.”

“Thank you,” Hinata closed his eyes. “It’s all thanks to you, Akaashi-san.”

The last thing Hinata remembered feeling was Akaashi’s gentle fingers running through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song i chose for GALAXY is one of my favourites, "psycho" by red velvet. i highly recommend listening to the song and watching the music video so you know how the choreography goes, as well as the song! here is how i imagine the lines to be split:
> 
> akaashi = seulgi, hinata = joy, kindaichi = irene, komori = wendy, tendo = yeri.
> 
> COMET's song "what is love" by TWICE is also one of my favourite songs, and the idea of ushijima picking it to show his love for oikawa is so cute to me!
> 
> thank you for reading! please comment if you have the time.


End file.
